Captain Jack Sparrow Cares For a Child That Will Change His Life
by CaptainShaySavvy12
Summary: Jack goes to North America and finds a child. He ends up caring for her and discovers shocking secrets. Each year passes and more powers, secrets, and magic is reveled. A problem rises. A bloodthirsty pirate named Jack Rackham wants her and her powers. He holds the worlds gratest black magic. Will Jack be able to protect her from Rackham's clutches? Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming!
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Jack Sparrow Cares For a Child That Will Change His Life**

**Author's Note: This is the first time I'm doing this. I recently signed up and had stories made. All my stories are Pirates of the Caribbean. Big fan by the way. Some chapters might be separate, I'm sorry first time doing this. Also, some words might be spelled wrong or have extra letters. When I type I always have my dog Gibbs in my lap. He licks my hands when I type and licks the keyboard. Sorry. He also blocks my view to the screen while I read over my work. Sorry. My username by the way, don't make fun of it. I love to learn about pirates; so I decided to give myself a pirate name. Please leave me compliments or suggestions about the stories. I would love you all and be so happy. Ask me questions about anything, but personal information, and I'll try to answer them. I own nothing; all rights and characters belong to Walt Disney. Enjoy!**

** Chapter 1**

Captain Jack Sparrow cursed as he walked through the thick forest. He was upset that he had come to North America for nothing. People told him that there are loads of things to find there. Now he was here walking around in the woods, for what? For nothing. There was no treasure; no adventure; and no rum. The only drink he managed to drink for the past few months was whiskey. It wasn't nearly as good as rum. He wondered how people managed to hold back the burnt taste.

He came to a stop and examined himself. Jack was covered in mud, twigs, and ticks. He sat down on a stump and sighed loudly. Why did he ever come here? Why did he waste his quality time coming to this boring place? He placed his head in his sweaty hands.

"Bloody woods. Why the heck did I even come here? Can't even find any bloody rum!" he shouted irritated. He looked up and analyzed his surroundings. Jack quickly took notice in a big cloud of black smoke. He got up and ran off to find what was burnt. His head circled with two questions: What was burning? Who was dead or who survived?

Jack Sparrow came to a stop at a burnt down house. All that remained was ashes, burnt wood, and two bodies. He rushed to them to see if they were alive, but it was too late. A man and a woman were lying on the ground burnt and covered in ashes. He removed his tricorn hat and saluted. He wondered if there was a child nearby dead as well.

He looked around and heard a cry. Jack quickly runs over to a small crib and finds a baby girl. This surprised him. How did she survive, and the other two didn't? She cried and screamed. He looked down at her and picked her up, examining her. She was really thin; had brown oily hair; and wore boys clothing. He guessed she hadn't eaten in days, or didn't have good nutriments. Jack ran his fingers in her brown hair, wondering what to do with her.

"Well you don't have a mum or da. What happen? How did you survive? Wait, you can't talk, never mind. Wish I knew your name so I can get a brief detail about yourself. I'll call you Shay. My little Shay. Never had a child, guess I can have a child. How hard can it be? You are now known as Shay Sparrow." he said. She stopped crying and clapped her hands as he suggested the name. He smiled and tapped her nose. She giggled and grabbed one of his braids in his beard examining it. She simply twirled it in her small fingers, instead of yanking it like some people. "You like those, eh. Believe me, when you get long hair, I'll braid it just like mine. Except the beard and moustache, sorry. Girls can't grow facial hair."

Shay giggled as she twirled the one braid in her small fingers. She looked up at Jack with her brown glimpsing eyes. There was something strange about her. Her eyes appeared as if they were glowing. Her legs looked a little hairy for a two year old. She was able to calm down and stop crying so quickly. But was the strangest thing was her ears. Shay didn't have human ears. She had the ears of a_ wolf._ There was an ear on the right side of her head and the left side. Jack touched the ears, and they started to move in odd angles. That's what wolves did right? Move their ears around a lot to hear the noise around them. He simply just looked at and wondered.

"What other secrets do you hold?" he mumbled. He took one more look around to see if other people had survived. His ship was in a nearby port, so he could simply walk there in less than a hour. He held his new child tight in his arms determined to keep her safe. He turned around walked back towards the harbor, with Shay in his arms, fast asleep. He laughed a little. Right away he new this was going to be a strong loving bond.

** Sorry if this isn't exciting, but I tail promise it'll be better. (If you have questions what a tail promise is, feel free to ask.) Heads up: I come home a lot with a ton of homework, so some chapters might come out really late. Sorry. But this story will get better, trust me. I have it all planned out. Chapter 2 I'll try posting this weekend. If it comes out later than I planned, I'm sorry. Please rate and comment! If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_10 years later_….

"Not a single scratch on _Shay Sparrow_**!" **12 year old Shay Sparrow declared. She was now a girl of 12 and lived at Shipwreck Cove with the two who raised her: Captain Jack Sparrow. And Captain Edward Teague. She has practiced, used, and touched a sword ever since the age of 4. She had been practicing using the sword everyday.

"You're better than me. I can't even do half those maneuvers. For example; that back flip twirling method. That's bloody impossible!" Jack said waving his arms dramatically. He looked over at his father, Captain Teague, and watched Teague laugh away. Jack rolled his eyes. How did Jack get beat by girl?! His own daughter! No one ever beat Captain Jack Sparrow in a duel. Especially a kid.

"She's a girl and she beat you, Jackie! That's sad. Especially for a captain, that's just showing and telling people that you're a weak opponent." Teague chuckled. He got up and walked over to Jack patting him on the shoulder. Jack looked at him and smiled.

"Well at least she's learning. That's what matters. And that was only beginners luck. It was the first time she faced someone. Next time she'll face Barbossa's son. I hears that he's been using a sword ever since he was 2. That'll be a good opponent for her." Jack explained. He put his sword back in his sheath. He watched as Shay was twirling it like a baton.

"It had to have been more than beginners luck, Jack. It's called skills and excise, mate." Shay said. He accent was the oddest accent he ever heard. It was mixed in with German, Russian, Old English, French, Scottish, Irish, Chinese, and Australian. It was actually pretty hard just understanding what she said half the time. Jack always had to translate what she said to Teague. That's how hard it was to make out what she said. Teague never understood anything Shay said. But Jack did. She had picked up so much of Jack's speech. She kept twirling the sword like a baton. She then twirled it high above her head and Shay completely had lost focus. She messed up the catching part completely and it few several feet away across the room. A room they practiced in for sword play. "I meant to do that." she said walking over towards the sword.

Jack quickly slapped her hand with his sword. Shay glared at him with love in her eyes. Jack could still remember the day he brought Shay to the Cove. He had watched her grow from the day he found her to today. She always believed Jack was her _real _father. She didn't remember anything from her past. Not one thing. When she asked where her mother was, Jack simply said that her mother had past away when giving birth to Shay. She bought it. Shay was always full of love, care, and emotion. She's been having a lot of emotionally problems throughout her life though. Jack never knew why. He guessed it was from being bullied by the other kids on the island. They always made fun of her wolf ears. And beating her up.

Jack glared at her and smiled. He quickly chucked his sword across the room; it stuck into the wall. Without warning, he picked up Shay and hugged her spinning in a circle. He was never going to tell her about her real family. He loved her so much. More than his ship, rum, and freedom. He was bound to keep loving her and keeping her way out of harms way. Jack had to stop and put down Shay. They both were swaying, dizzy from all the spinning. Teague walked over and caught Shay before she hit the stone floor. Jack landed on his bottom and looked up at Teague holding Shay to maintain her balance. He looked at Shay and examined all the cuts she got from playing with her sword.

"Maybe you should go to Ace and let him patch you up, love. Those cuts look a bit deep and could get infected. He's in the kitchen." Teague suggested. He nudged Shay to the door.

"I shall do that. But when I come back; we're going on to round two." Shay said. She opened the door and walked in. Now it was just Teague and Jack.

"You're going to have to tell her someday, Jackie. You can't just keep telling her this family is her _real_ family. When she finds out, she'll be out of control." Teague spat.

"I know. But I can't. If…..if I tell her about her past, she'll think I used her and kidnapped. She'll never forgive me then. Shay will make the same mistake I did. She'll runaway from here. She might even kill herself, if she's that mad." Jack explained. He could remember when he ran away from home. He looked up in Teague's dark eyes. Teague's eyes showed anguish and loss of hope. Shay would never talk to Jack again if he ever told her the truth.

_Back in the kitchen_…

"There you are, Shay! Was wonderin' where you were all day. Why are the heck are ye covered in cuts. Never mind that, come over here so I can bandage your hand." Ace said happily. He sat at the table with a pulled a out for Shay. He motioned for her to come over.

"Jack and I were sword fighting. I won. None of the other cuts are serious, right?" Shay asked sitting down. She looked at her left palm and examined the deep cut. She got it from twirling her sword. Luckily Jack nor Teague noticed.

Ace took her hand and examined it. So much blood was coming to the surface. He took out a little bottle and poured the liquid that was in it, onto her hand. She tried jerking her hand back, but Ace had a good grip on her wrist. She moaned loud, trying not to scream. It was burning her, but it helped her hand from becoming infected. "It'll only hurt for a few seconds." he said calmly still holding her wrist.

"It stings. When grow up; I'll get a ton of cuts." Shay mumbled. She watched as Ace wrapped her hand with a piece of cloth. When he was done, he looked into Shay's now red wine glowing eyes. Her eyes were now wine red. What was strange though, was that her eyes glowed in the dark.

"Yeah, when you _grow _up. Years away from now. Besides-" Ace suddenly dropped to the floor. Shay started to panic. She got up and found a pistol in her face. A tall very slim man with curly hair wearing a black tricorn hat, pointed the pistol in the middle of her face. Another tall thin man with straight hair, stood behind him with a pot in his hand. Shay guessed he used it to knock Ace unconscious.

"Stay quiet, or you lie in yer own blood. Now start moving and not a sound. Else I shoot you." the man with the pistol said. He cocked the pistol, giving fair warning.

Shay stood there with fear rushing through her veins. "Who are you and what do you want with me, mate?" She stood there with the pistol still in her face, and she tried to con and brave. The man from behind him walked behind Shay.

"Ever heard of Captain Jack Rackham?" he asked pushing the pistol onto her forehead. He stood there with no signs of mercy.

Shay froze. Jack Rackham was the most notorious, brutality, cruel, and most non-merciful pirate to sail the Seven Seas. She stood there with even more fear. "Aye. I've 'eard of 'im. I've also heard he's the most brutal pirate toward his prisoners."

"Well now you'll be able to experience that said brutality nature of mine. This is my first mate Devon Gray. Hope yer ready to face yer worst nightmares. Now start moving." Rackham ordered.

**Oh no! What's going to happen to Shay? Will Jack and Teague make it on time to save her? Will they ever see her again? Hope you all like this one. Now we start getting into all the action. Chapter 3 is coming this weekend! Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ****:**_Shay and Rackham_

**Author's Note: Rackham finally gets a hold of Shay! But he's not really sure if she is the one he NEEDS. I'll mention this in this chapter. Heads up: I came home with a ton of science, like 30 workbook pages, so I might not be able to post chapter 4 up this weekend. Sorry! Anyways, here you go! ENJOY! **

"You are Shay Sparrow?" Rackham asked, now back on his ship _The Red Sea Devil, _sitting at his desk in his cabin. Shay was across from him, looking down at the floor. She didn't respond. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her and lunged at her throat, tightening his grip. "Tell me now!" he shouted impatient.

She grabbed his wrist trying to pry away his bony, pale, and scratched up hand from her throat. "I-I am, sir." she stuttered. He let go and walked back to the chair he sat at. She breathed heavy and rubbed her throat. If he held her any longer, she would have died. She looked at him like a lost puppy. "What do you want with me, mate?" she asked her body flowing with curiosity.

"Pray tell; how much of your curse do you know of?" he asked pulling out a bottle of rum. He pulled the cork off with his teeth and put the cork aside. He took a swig, waiting for an answer.

"Not much, I know- Wait, how do _you _know of my curse?" she asked nervous. He put down the bottle and looked up chuckling. Her gaze was locked on his coal black eyes.

"You mean you don't know what powers you hold? What secrets you hold? What black _magic _you hold?" Rackham asked firmly. She shook her head. He signed, "When you were living with yer _real _parents, I heard that a magical part wolf girl was born. When I heard of you, I realized that I could use you for my pleasure. But I had a problem. I ne'er knew where you were born. So-" Shay quickly cut him off and stood up with wrath in her eyes.

"What do you mean _real _parents?! Jack Sparrow is my _real_ parent! He and Captain Teague have raised me ever since I was born. I have no other family." She pulled out a knife she hid in her black boots. She lunged at him, but he suddenly flipped out of the chair.

Rackham got up and jerked the knife from her hand, throwing it across the room. Without warning, Rackham threw her to the ground. She tried to scramble back to her feet, but Rackham sat on her back holding back her arms. She laid there with him on her back and relaxed. She turned her head and felt the hard wood floor on her pale cheek. Rackham bonded her hands with some rope. She moaned as the bonds dug into her delicate skin. He held her hands as she laid there breathing heavy.

"Unless you want a lashing Sparrow, I suggest you relax and let me explain. Since I didn't know where to start looking for you, I cursed you. Cursed you to have those red glowing eyes, and I summoned your house; your parents; you entire family to perish. Not one of yer beloved family members are living. I would know how to find you once I gave you those red eyes. But then that idiot Jack Sparrow found you and took you under his wing. I was wrathful. So I started sailing everywhere looking for you. That's when I found out that you had be living at Shipwreck Cove. So I came there to take you. And you know the rest. I want you to be my alliance." he explained placing his hand on her cheek, making circles with his thumb. She closed her eyes and growled like a wolf. She was able to do that; to growl, bark, and even howl like one. That was all part of her half wolf curse.

She kept growling and began showing her sharp wolf teeth. She enjoyed having the teeth of a wolf. Rackham kept his hand on her cheek, making circles. He showed no sign of fear. "Don't you dare, little girl. Or else I'll send you down with the crew naked. I'm not afraid to do it." he warned. She immediately stopped her growling and showing her teeth. Her eyes were still shut and this time made whimpering noises. A baby wolf's whimper. "Not working, babe." he hissed. She stopped and opened her red wine eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that. I am not your bonnie lass. Nor are we partners. Call me babe again, and I'll use you as a chew bone, mate." she growled.

"Not before I send you down stripped naked. I might even let them play with you." he hissed. He watched as Shay's eyes filled with terror. He could literally see Devon and- She suddenly shut her eyes. He gave a small chuckle. "I see that you are aware of my black magic."

Rackham finally got up, and pulled Shay up by putting his arm around her waist. He pulled Shay close to him, with his arm still around her waist. She stood there, looking straight ahead bold as ever. Rackham quickly whipped her around and looked at her. He was trying to dertermine how old she was. He needed to know, so he could figure out how much of the curse is left to be yet reveled. He started running his long bony fingers in her dreadlock hair. She shook her head and stepped back.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Savvy?" she growled, back to the wolf growl. She stood there growling dark. Her black wolf ears folded back, making the warning sign dogs did.

"Get angry. Turn wrathful." he ordered. She stopped and cocked her head side ways. He rolled his eyes and picked up the bottle of rum he was drinking. Shay looked at him curiously. He looked at the bottle then without warning, threw it at Shay. It shattered as it hit her body. She looked at him furious and began to transform. A tail started to form; her arms started getting hairy; and her face began to form into a wolf's face. A snout started to make its way onto her face. Hairs began to swarm her face as well.

Before Rackham's very eyes, stood a coal black wolf. Shay was a wolf, but was able to walk on two legs. She had the legs, tail, body, and face of a wolf. She had the claws and teeth. He knew she wouldn't be able to do anything to him with her hands bound behind her back. Shay growled and showed her sharp fangs. Her canines were long and pointy. The rest of her teeth were small sharp daggers. He smiled. She looked at him with confusion. _She must have not known about this ability_, thought Rackham scanning her.

"What did you do to me?!" she shouted in panic mode. She watched as her tail started to wag.

"It's not what _I _did, it's what _you _did. You some how managed to reach to the point where you change form. When you feel the need to change form, this happens. Young Master Devon!" Rackham called. He watched as Shay began to switch back to human form.

Devon walked in. He looked at his captain and Shay. Devon eyed Shay and smiled at her bound hands. _He must have gotten to that point or had a fight with her_, he thought. "Aye, Captain." he finally said saluting. Devon Gray knew the consequences if he disrespected his captain. It be a good five lashes on the back. He had never had it done to him, but he'd seen his crewmates suffer through it.

"Since we just arrived in Tortuga, take Miss Sparrow to brig. I shall not take any risks of her escaping. I don't need to spend another 10 years looking for her. Gather the crew and send them down to the town of Tortuga. You shall tell them to be here by sunset. Understand?" Rackham said firmly. He eyed Shay as she stood there still away from him.

"Aye, sir. Right this way, Miss Sparrow." Devon responded. He grabbed Shay by her arm, since her hands were still in bonds, and pushed her to the door. He opened it and shoved her out.

_I'm going to enjoy using her. This only the beginning of her nightmare_, Rackham thought still standing in his office. He walked back over to his desk and sat down. He began scanning his maps. He chuckled as he thought of all the things he could make her do.

**Hope this was really interesting! Thank you to whom has read my story. I especially want to thank my Uncle Moses. If you are reading this Tio Moses, I want to say I love you and thank you! Keeping reading this Tio Moses, it'll even get better! Heads up: Next week is crazy for me. Me and my dad's birthday are coming up and I have to go to a bunch of band places. We share the same birthday. Chapter 4 and 5 might come out really late. Sorry. Bethany my dearest darling if you are reading this, tell me what you think. Please rate and review! Thank you again Tio Moses and dearest darling Bethany! **


	4. Questions You Dudes Asked Me

**Questions you dudes asked me**

**I recently checked my email, and there was a lot of comments! Thank you guys so much! I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I decided to make a page answering all the questions you dudes asked me. **

**Some person- **_Where's Jack? _Well person I'm not sure of, Jack is currently at Shipwreck Cove. He and Teague were discussing how to fetch her back without trouble. They were planning what to do during those 3 days, while Shay was sailing on Rackham's ship.

**Maria Curd- **_What is a tail promise? _Maria, a tail promise is a kind of promise I do with animals. Since some animals don't have pinkies, I use tail. A lot of animals have tails, so when I make a promise with animals I say "I tail promise." I even do it with people.

**Sidney Dhalin Walker- **_How did the house burn down?_Rackham summoned the house to burn down. He has black magic so he summoned fire to burn the house.

**Sidney Dhalin Walker- **_Is Shay really a human being or something in between?_Shay is part wolf and human. No one was exactly sure why she is. So she's kind of like a werewolf. Except she's able to change form whenever she wants, unlike a werewolf. She has the teeth, ears, and legs of a wolf. I failed to mention that in the story, sorry. But in one of the chapters Shay's wolf legs are reveled. When she was born, her mother and father never knew why it happened. Pretty much, Shay Sparrow is an in between. More of a wolf's body parts are making their way to her body.Soon she'll have more parts of a wolf. She'll grow up as a something. I'm not saying what, though!

**Sidney Dhalin Walker- **_What does Rackham want to use her for? _Rackham wants to use her for his own amusement. He can take her powers and he can use them. He is able to take her power. Rackham can possess her. Curse her. Hypnotize her. He wants to use her for certain things. Missions, spying, and other things. She could go to the East India Trading Company and find out future plans, without anyone knowing who she is. Rackham and his men would get caught.

**Sidney Dhalin Walker- **_How can Shay reclaim her freedom from Rackhams evil ways?_ Shay will have to use all her wit to get out of this one. She has gotten out of things like this before. But being with a notorious pirate, she'll have to use all her strength to get out of this one. She has no clue how much pain Rackham has planned for her. From a brutal beating to a good lashing with a whip. This is only the beginning of her nightmare!

I loved those questions! I was expecting something like "What happens next?" or "Will Jack and Teague ever see her again?" Those really surprised me. Those were really good questions. Especially yours, Sidney Dhalin Walker! I like the way you asked them!

Thank you:

Maria Curd

Martha Catano

Sidney Dhalin Walker

Aunt Julianne

A.J


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _Jack and Teague_

"We ready to make sail, Jackie?" Teague asked full of hope. It had been 3 days since his beloved granddaughter, Shay, had taken. (That's why Rackham is in Tortuga. Sorry for the confusion. Teague and Jack have been preparing to sail for the past 3 days. While they were doing that, Rackham sailed into Tortuga.) Teague looked up at the ship, his ship, _The Misty Lady_. It was preparing to make sail.

"Yes. Oi, Hector what you doing here?!" Jack asked walking down the gangplank. He spotted a young boy of 12. His hair curly and auburn. Wearing Barbossa's hat, and ragged clothing. He looked exactly like his father, when he was younger. It was Captain Barbossa's son Hector Barbossa. Officially named after himself. "There's a rats nest on your head!" Jack shouted.

"Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow it's good to see you! What are you doin' here? And where's that Shay Sparrow girl of yours?" Hector asked catching up with Jack. "And- Wait my father's hat is not a rats nest!" he added removing his father's hat, examining it. Hector had stolen the hat for his enjoyment.

"First answer my question. Then I'll answer yours. Savvy?" Jack said. He analyzed Hector's clothing. Long brown boots; torn up shirt and trousers; and Barbossa's big hat, with blue fluffy ostrich plumes.

Hector sighed. "I ran away from home. I was getting' sick and tired of Mum and Da fightin' with each other. So to make them shut up about all the ridiculous things they talked about, I left home. I came from all the way from Spain to Shipwreck Island. I figured if I came here you could hire me as a cabin boy aboard _The Black Pearl_. She's better than sitting in a house all day listenin' to nothing' but fights. Now answer _my_ question." Hector explained. He looked into Jack's eyes and saw anguish.

"The infamous pirate Captain Jack Rackham came by here 3 days ago. He….he came here and took Shay. We would have caught him but when Shay saw him, she didn't scream or try to call for help. We beat the bush too hard and guessed she was threatened to be shot if she tried calling for help. It was either she was threatened or knocked unconscious. Da and I weren't sure. So for the past three days we were planning how to rescue her and when to make sail." Jack explained in a low tone. "You do know who Jack Rackham is, don't you?"

"Aye. I know who he is. I've been a prisoner aboard his vessel. Why ye need to know?" Hector responded quickly sobbing as quietly as he could. He turned his head to keep away from Jack's concerned look.

"I was hoping maybe you could help us find him, since you've been aboard said vessel. Are you _crying_?" Jack asked squinting his eyes for a better look. He could see tears streaming down Hector's cheeks.

Hector took a deep breath, "When…..when I was aboard his ship I wasn't alone. I was 9 years old at the time on the ship with my 16 year old brother Elate. We were both prisoners. He wanted to keep me safe from Rackham. So when it came to torture time I didn't take it, Elate did. He suffered through all the torture, instead of me. He said 'Hector I want to suffer all this, not you.' One day I managed to steal one of Rackhams charts, because Elate told me to. I don't know why. When Rackahm found out that someone stole it, he turned to us. He knew it was me. He dragged me on deck with a pistol in my face. He asked 'Any last words?' Elate came from below deck running up to me and pushed me behind him. He told Rackham that he had stolen the chart, not me. Rackham ordered one of his men to come to Elate and set him in a certain position.

"Elate stood in the middle of the deck, standing bold. Rackham loaded his pistol and motioned his first mate, Devon Gray, to his side. Elate stood there with no fear. One of the crewmen held a knife at my throat, while holdin' me tight to him. Rackham cocked the pistol and pointed it at Elate. He asked 'Any last words Elate Barbossa?' Elate turned his head to me and said 'I love you Hector, no matter what.' With that Rackham pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Elate right in the middle of his forehead. He clasped onto the deck dead. What made me wrathful was that Rackham said 'Remove the _carcass_ and toss it overboard.' I tried rushin' over to Elate, but the man who held me back slit my throat a little. Not deep enough to kill me, but just enough to keep me back as they removed Elate's body. Tears and screams spilled from me as they removed his body. That was the end of Elate Barbossa. The end of his adventurous life. But he did it for me though. He wanted me to stay alive. To stay safe. I still remember those last words." Hector cried. He could remember after the night of Elate's death. He remembered finally escaping that night. Hector managed to escape the brig and rowing away on one of the long boats.

"You know where we can find Rackham?" Jack asked with a sad look. He remembered Elate. He was a good kid. Jack never knew that he died though.

Hector wiped away his salty tears, "That's the hardest part. He's an unpredictable man. He sails everywhere. No one ever knows where he's headed to. No one knows where or when he'll next make port. My bet would be he be headin' to Singapore. I heard that he goes there for a special cargo. No one knows what said special cargo is, though."

"Hows about you, Teague, and I go and talk about this on _The Misty Lady_, eh? We'll be using her to search for my beloved Shay. We were now just now going to leave." Jack suggested. He motioned for Teague to come over.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Barbossa's son Hector Barbossa." Teague hissed. "Why you here, boy?" he asked glaring at Hector's hat. It was Barbossa's to being with.

"I ran away from home, sir. Got tired of hearin' all the fightin' so I left Spain. I figured if I came here, Jack could hire me as a cabin boy on _The Black Pearl_. But instead he wants to take me with ye two to come and help rescue Shay." Hector explained politely. This was the Keeper of the Code he was talking to, so he had to show respect.

"Well then come aboard _The Misty Lady_ and we'll negotiate." Teague replied. He started walking up the gangplank shouting orders to the pirate crew.

Hector and Jack looked at each other for a moment, then ran up the gangplank. _Now we just need to know where Rackham's headed off to. And why he wants my daughter?_, Jack thought as he ran up the gangplank.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**_ Rackham and Shay_

**Here's chapter 5! Thank you to whom has posted a review! When you post a review or question, leave me your name. That way when it comes time for me to answer your questions, I'll know who to tell or thank. When you leave me reviews I post those on one the chapters and say thanks to those people. Anyways, I'll try not to make it so confusing for you Joanne. Sorry about that. I've been having problems with typing and thinking, because of this stupid song. I was at school and the song was stuck in my head, and it still is. When I was at school, I was clenching my fist so much it was really white and I was full of anger. My friend got scared at that point, so she had to shake me really hard to calm me down. I got wrathful, because I got that song in my head and it kept me from focusing on my work. I'm still pretty furious though, so I try to calm down when I'm this angry. The song is still stuck and I can't focus on anything. If I put something that is confusing, I'm sorry I've just been having a little bit of an anger issue. Anyways, enjoy! **

Devon shoved Shay Sparrow down below deck as he cut her bonds. She stopped and rubbed her red raw wrist. It was burning. Devon jerked her by the back of her collar, dragging her over to the brig. He glared at her watching how she was walking as he was dragging her by the back of her collar. She leaned back and her feet were getting caught up. _She must be trying to slip away from me_, Devon though. He made his grip sturdier and kept dragging her.

He stopped dead in his tracks at a small, old, and tight built cell. Shay looked at him with fear. He chuckled and opened the cell door with his free hand. He quickly smiled, then threw Shay in. He shut the door quick and locked it. Shay looked around the cell and then turned her attention back to Devon. He jingled the loop of keys in front her taunting them in her face. She tried snatching them, but he jerked his hand back. He put the keys in his vest pocket and smiled. She leaned forward on the cell door and glared at him.

"I will escape. I will be free. And I will kill you." she snarled. But the only problem with that, is that she needed a weapon to do so. When she boarded the ship, they disarmed her. They cleared her of her knives, pistols, large long rifles hidden up her sleeves, and her sword, along with some daggers. She always armed herself. The dirty crew were pretty surprised to see a _woman_ with so many weapons.

"If you do that, I'll snare you. But I suppose if you want to keep breathing, I suggest you straighten up, Miss Sparrow. This isn't your average pirate crew. The captain isn't just a captain. He's more than that. Captain Rackham can bring your worst nightmares to life. My advice is this: listen, obey, and do things right. Or else it's the devil you'll be seeing." Devon heeded. He took notice of Shay's arm resting outside on one of the bars. Without any signs, Devon grabbed her arm, pulled out a shot filled with black liquid and stabbed it into her delicate skin. He let go and watched as Shay clutched her arm moaning.

"What did you…do…..to…..me?" she groaned. She watched as her red thick blood rushed out and slid down her arm. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her arm harder. She was trying to keep herself from screaming. Everything started getting blurry. Devon's face started to look distorted. The sounds around her started to echo like she was in valley. She started to feel nausea and dizzy. Shay started to stagger back and swayed.

"It's only a drug. It's called anesthetics. Don't worry it won't kill you, it'll only make you lose consciousness for two hours. I know, I'm an atrocious man. I'm the man who creates all the poison, drugs, and black magic potions on this ship. Now if you don't mind, I'll be joining the rest of the crew down in Tortuga. Good day, Miss Sparrow." With that he watched Shay fell to her side. She lied there stiffly. Her legs spread apart; one hand resting on a cell bar and the other beside her face. The dreadlocks in her hair cover her thin, pale face. Devon turned around and left.

_Three hours later_…..

Shay woke up. She found herself on a bed, in the Captain's Cabin, lying on her back. She tried to prop herself up, but found herself shackled to the bed by her wrists. She lied there, her hands over her head shackled, sighing. Why was she here and not still in the brig? She turned her head to the side and looked around. There was maps on the wall, bottles of rum scattered around the corners, and containers filled with some type of substance. She closed her eyes as the silk bed sheets rubbed on her cheek. They were so silky and soft.

Shay corrupted an image of herself back onboard _The Black Pearl_. She imaged herself not in shackles, not in the brig, and not with Jack Rackham. She dreamt of herself being free from _The Red Sea Devil_ and being reunited with the-man-who-might-be-her-father, Captain Jack Sparrow. What did Rackham mean though when he said _Jack took you under his wing_? Was he really her father? Shay quickly opened her eyes and shooed the question. Her head was spinning wanting to know the truth. Did she really have another family or was Jack's family her true family? She was dying for answers.

The door suddenly open and walked in man Shay was praying who would die right now. Jack Rackham. His long black coat ran down to his ankles. His midnight black tricorn hat covered over his coal black eyes. He swiped off his hat and threw it across the room. Rackham stripped his coat off and placed it on a chair. When he walked in he had already noticed Shay bed. As he removed off his long brown boots, he smiled. His feet were narrow like a creek and wore no socks like Shay. When he was done he sat down next to Shay.

"I see that Young Master Gray gave you the drug. Then brought you to my cabin and shackled you to the bed, just like I asked. Hands above your head, feet on the ground, and you laying on the bed. Comfortable, babe?" he purred stroking her hair. He noticed that she never moved her head, and instead was looking straight up at the ceiling. Shay started to growl again as he stroked her dreadlocks. "Don't you dare, little girl. Or else you and I can have some fun." he sneered in the same tone like Devon's.

She kept her eyes on the ceiling and said, "You wouldn't dare. You're too old for me and I'm too young for you." She didn't like him in any way. Not as in love or friendship. She liked him a little, but not that much. She just didn't show it.

He quickly placed himself over on top of her and looked into her red wine eyes. His coal black eyes twinkled with stars and flirt. He lowered his head, inches away from Shay's pink lips. "I'm only fourteen," he whispered noticing Shay's really puzzled look, "It's a curse. A witchcraft cursed me for stealing from her. I am to look like this and never go through any change, but I am fourteen. And you are…?"

"Thirteen." she responded. Shay just remembered today was her birthday. June 15, 1675 if she was right. She was suppose to see her little cousins for her birthday. But being trapped on a pirate ship with a cruel captain, seemed a little more exciting than getting tackled by a bunch of nine year olds.

"Thirteen. That's how old my girlfriend was before she was killed by the Royal Navy." he whispered looking deeper into Shay's eyes, "You like me. Like me as in love." he purred.

"I do not." Shay objected. She watched as he stared into her eyes. His eyes showed love and even more flirt. Truth was, she did like him. His hair matched his thin, pale face. His red cracked lips and coal black twinkling eyes fit exactly together.

Rackham eyes started to flutter shut, "Yes you do. I can see the look in your eyes." He brought his head even lower, now only a millimeter away from her pink luscious lips.

Without second thoughts, he placed his lips on hers. Shay closed her eyes and felt his red warm lips on hers going into passionate kiss. She went along with it. Rackham's breath tasted of alcohol and tobacco. For a minute or two, they kept going. It was lurid! Shay felt as if she were hypnotized by the kissing. She lost herself in the lips of Rackham. He began running his long bony fingers in her hair. She suddenly snapped back to life and kneed him in the groin. He stopped and fell from the side of bed onto the floor. He laid there curled up, hands in between his legs. He laid there groaning from the kneeing.

"You…..are…..so…dead." he managed to say, with his hands still in between his legs. He stayed there for a minute, then got up. His eyes showed fire, no signs of mercy, and revenge. He stomped over to Shay and lunged at her throat. She lied there with fear and regret. He tightened his grip and propped Shay up a little.

"Now your gonna get it."

**Ohhh! What's Rackham going to do to her?! Hope this was a hole lot more interesting. I already know what's going to happen to Shay and what he does to her. I won't say though! I will be really busy this week, so Chapter 6 might not come out till another week from now. Sorry. If you have any suggestions on how this can be more interesting, tell me! Please rate and review! Love you all for the review! (It's very rare that I say "I love you." to anyone.) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**_ Jack and Teague_

Hector stood there proud on the deck of _The Misty Lady_. The negotiations went great and formed a well bargain. He was aloud to stay on _The Misty Lady_ as long as he helped with the rescue. But if he betrayed Jack, Teague, and the crew, he was to be marooned on a godforsaken island. He had been marooned once, and was stuck for five days with no food and water. It was death for sure, but a ship spotted him and rescued him. It was a close call.

Next thing Hector found was a mop and bucket shoved into hands. A man wearing a red vest, short brown trousers, and no shoes or anything looked at Hector as he handed him the cleaning objects. Hector put down the bucket of the foul smelling water and dipped the beat up mop in it. The man smiled at him and had a mop as well. He dipped his mop too.

"I'm Bart Clockworks. I am the First Mate onboard _The Misty Lady._ And you are…..?" Bart greeted stretching out his big muscular hand. His skin was a tan color, mixed with sunburn. Bart's hair was blond and wavy like seaweed. His chest showed a skull and cross bones, along with some chest hair.

"Hector. Hector Barbossa, son of the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, Captain Barbossa. Officially named after Captain Barbossa himself." Hector cheered. He shook Bart's hand with firmness. He smiled at Bart. Bart's teeth were white and yellow. He remembered Shay's teeth. They was a few gold and silver. There was even one tooth that was a ruby. How her jewel like teeth sparkled in the sun, as she smiled. He hadn't seen her in six longing years.

"Captain Barbossa! I heard he killed Blackbeard." Bart exclaimed. He kept mopping and watched as Hector mop in odd strokes. He went side to side. The something came flowing out of his mind. "Wait, wait, wait, your Elate's Barbossa's brother, aren't you?"

"Aye. I am. You know him?" Hector responded quickly. He wondered how Bart knew him. Hector kept doing his odd strokes.

"He was a good kid. When your father came for the Court, he would have me look after him. We played a lot, and play fight. But I never knew he had a brother. When I heard he had been killed, I was stuck in the mud. I wanted to kill that son of a gun who killed him." Bart explained. He looked at Hector with droopy eyes.

"Jack Rackham killed him. I was there, and I witnessed it."

"Jack Rackham! That son of a b-" Bart cursed, but was quickly cut off by Teague's order.

"Clockworks! Barbossa! Man the wheel!" Teague ordered pointing at the wheel.

Bart and Hector threw down their mops, and darted up the rail. Teague handed Hector a map of the Caribbean and Indonesia. Bart took the wheel. Hector laid out the maps and looked up at Teague.

"Where to, sir?" Hector asked feeling dumb. Bart gave Teague a ponderous look.

"Gents, we are headed to Singapore. I have a feeling Shay and Rackham may be there. Hector will be in charge of getting us there and charting our way. Master Clockworks will man the wheel. Understand?" Teague explained

"Aye, aye Captain!" the two said with a salute. Bart and Hector looked at each other with a smile.

"Good lads." Teague cheered slapping Hector and Bart in the back. Teague turned around walked over to Jack, over on starboard side, and began talking to him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**_ Shay and Rackham_

**I know in Chapter 6 it was in Italics, I'm terribly sorry. When I typed it, it was not in Italics. Don't know what happen. Anyways, Hector and the crew are headed to Singapore. But are they really going to find them there? Does Rackham really plan on going there? If you think he's headed there say yes, for those of you who think not say no. The people who are correct I shall send you a deleted scene from Chapter 5 I didn't include. But for that to happen you need to leave me your email so I can send it to you. Thanks! I know where he's headed to and why. I'm not saying!**

Rackham dragged Shay by the back of her collar across the deck. His eyes showed fire and fury. Shay regretted kicking him in the groin, but he deserved it. Rackham had dragged her so hard, she almost fell on top of him when he unlocked the chains. (The ones that he used to shackle Shay to the bed with.) Shay kept moving with so much anguish and worry.

Rackham threw her into the arms of a large bulky man. The man licked his lips as he examined Shay. She tried getting away, but he held her skinny arms tight. He locked his big hands on her wrists. Shay screamed and cursed the worst words she knew as she tried getting away. All the men laughed as she struggled.

"Let me go, mate! CUTTHROATS! DEVILS! SCALLYWAGGS!" she shouted kicking her legs in the air. She kept screaming and kicking in the air. The man holding her laughed as she screamed. The man bonded her hands behind her back, just like Rackham. Tight, burning, and rough bonds again. He pulled her close to him, by pulling her back by putting his arm around Shay's waist. He had one arm around her waist, the other across her chest to keep her from escaping. Her contiguously screams and curses went on and on.

Rackham came up and put his warm bony hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. She stopped moving and shouting with Rackham's hand still over her mouth. She froze like she was in a movie. The crew stopped laughing as well. Rackham looked deep into her red wine eyes with no mercy.

"I warned you, Sparrow. Now….now you are rewarded with humiliation." Rackham sneered. With his free hand, he ripped open Shay's shirt. There, exposed to all the pirates, her black bra. She turned as red as a tomato, as the crew started to whistle. Rackham began tearing the rest of her shirt and vest with a knife. He stood there in front of Shay holding the shirt and vest he removed from her body. "Mmmm, still warm." he chuckled tossing the clothes to Devon.

Shay stood there wearing nothing but her bra, trousers, and long black boots. The man shoved her forward into Rackham's long bony arms. He held her in the same position just like the man did. She began screaming cruses again. She cursed and kicked her legs high in the empty air. Rackham placed his hand back over her mouth, but she muffled the curses under his warm sweaty palm. They were quiet curses.

Rackham whispered into her ear, "They can't hear your curses, babe." Shay began trying to wriggle herself out of Rackham's grasp, but he was strong. He may have been a very slim fourteen year old, but he was still strong.

Devon walked over to Shay and laughed. He took off her long midnight black boots from her thin legs. Devon tossed them over with the clothes Rackham stripped off her. Devon made the award of humiliation even more embarrassing. He began removing her black trousers. He held her trousers and tossed them over with the rest of her clothes. Rackham cut her bonds and shoved her into the middle of the deck.

Shay stood there wearing nothing now but her black bra and blue shorts like men boxer briefs. Rackham tossed her his long ankle down coat. She slipped it on, but one problem occurred. The coat ran past her ankles and instead dragged on the deck like a dress. She tried buttoning it up, but Rackham had removed them. She looked over at Rackham with confusion about why he removed the buttons. The sleeves were only a few inches longer then her arm.

"Behold gentlemen, your entertainment!" Rackham presented pointing at Shay. "Not one soul is to lay a hand on this here girl." he added.

The crew continued their whistling and hoots. Shay noticed some of the men's gaze were blankly to busy scanning her slim body. Her rib cage showed how bad of nutriments she had. Her bare feet were so narrow and long like a creek. Shay's hand showed all her bones and popped out veins. In conclusion, practically all her bones were shown. Ribs, spine, and kneecaps, everything. Shay pulled the coat over body, trying to cover up what she could.

Shay started to stagger backwards, but found herself trapped in Devon's arms. He put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She tried pulling his long arm off her, but Devon placed his free hand under her chin. He dug in his nails into her cheeks from under her chin. Tears escaped her eyes and hiked down her cheeks. Devon laughed as she cried.

_Lord Jesus Christ Son of the Father, help me!_, Shay prayed. She looked over at Rackham with pleading eyes. "Please." she lipped. Devon threw her down onto the wooden deck. She landed flat on her back.

A black man came over to her and pinned down her wrists to the deck. He looked at her with flirting eyes. He licked his lips again as he scanned her body. Shay tried escaping from the uncomfortable feelings, but the man managed to keep her wrists pinned. Rackham came over and placed himself over on top of her like he did earlier. His eyes looked deep into Shay's red eyes. But his eyes were different now. They didn't show fire, fury, and hatred anymore. They were now showing love, flirt, and calmness. She thought about kneeing him again, but Devon rushed over and pinned down her ankles. Well that backfired.

"You still like me." Rackham purred. Since her wrists were still held down, Rackham began playing with Shay's dreadlocks. She laid there clam and ready to kill him.

"No I don't." she objected. Shay did like him, but she just didn't want him to know.

Rackham lowered him head a millimeter away from Shay's luscious lips. She felt his hot breath tickle her cheek. "Yes you do…" he whispered.

Shay felt, once again, his hot warm lips against hers. Rackham kept the passionate kiss going. Shay lost herself in the warm crackled lips of Rackham. Devon and the man that were pinning her let go and walked off. Was this Rackham's way of calming her down? Was she to be lost in his lips when she failed to cooperate for the rest of her life? Shay lied there, her arms still above her head, in the scene.

He lifted her head just an inch, still kissing. Shay could feel something cold wrapping around her neck, but figured it was Rackham's hand. _Clink! _Shay snapped back to life hearing something lock. But before she said anything, she felt herself being dragged out from under Rackham by the neck. The dragging stopped and she saw what they had planted around her neck. A simple chain wrapped around with a lock in the middle. _No, no, no! Not a leash! I'm not a dog!_, she thought. It was one long chain simply just looped on her. But she wasn't worried about the chain, she was worried how much longer she would be able to breath. It had been fastened tight, choking her.

She stood up, trying to brake it lose. That's when Shay noticed who was holding the end. First Mate Devon Gray. He smirked and yanked it, causing Shay to fall back on her back. Devon dragged her over to him and stopped once she was right at his feet. He yanked it upwards telling her to get up. Shay got up and was suddenly had her arms pinned behind her back.

Rackham walked up to her, "Never mess with Jack Rackham!" he roared. He held a perfume bottle in one hand. But wasn't perfume. It was filled with red liquid.

_Pepper spray!_, Shay panicked. She felt her eyelids being forced open by Devon. Rackham quickly sprayed the pepper spray in her eyes. She screamed as it burned. Devon threw to the ground. Shay screamed and cursed. She put her hands over her eyes to keep the crew from seeing her cry.

"WHY IN DAVY JONES' LOCKER WOULD YOU DO THAT!" she screamed. The burning had finally stopped after five minutes. Shay opened her eyes, but wasn't able to see. Everything was blurry and fuzzy.

Devon yanked the chain up, and Shay got up. Her eyes were still open. Her eyes were all red, her vision blurry and fuzzy. She stood there exhausted and dizzy. Cuts and wounds covered her body. Blood marched across her face and body from the struggling.

Rackham walked up to her and said, "Because I'm a pirate." He looked at her. Rackham chuckled and smirked. "Brig." he ordered Devon.

Devon looked at Shay with a warning glare. Shay simply started moving with Devon towards the brig. He didn't even have to yank the chain, she simply just moved. Shay was too tired to struggle and fight any more. She had enough.

She knew this was just the beginning of her nightmare.

**I hope this was good. I spent a lot of time thinking about this one. This time was a bit suspenseful. Next chapter is different. I'm going to try to make a chapter on Hector's point of view. He'll be the one narrating that one. Please rate and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**_ Hector _

**This chapter is different. This one is Hector's point of view. Might not be able to post Chapter 9 till after Christmas. I've been having a couple of problems with a friend. Anyways, here you all go. Enjoy!**

_July 18, 1675_

_Dear Elate,_

_I know it's been long since I wrote to ye. Sorry. I still hope the Lord and His saints are still comforting ye. If ye were down here, we'd be in a fight. I know that runnin' away was wrong. I know Mum and Da love me. I know they'll be mad when they find me. But I had to runaway. I heard they were goin' split up, and that Da planned on takin' me with him. He didn't want Mum to have me. 'e said that he wants to raise me as a pirate. A cold, notorious, thievin' pirate like him. I didn't want to be that kind of pirate. So in order for them not to split up, I decided to runaway. _

_Luckily I knew the perfect place to go. Shipwreck Cove. Da was raised half his life there by Teague, so I guessed Teague or Jack Sparrow would help me. Or that said Jack Sparrow would hire me as a cabin boy aboard _The Black Pearl_. The cabin boy idea got the best of me. So I stole Da's hat and some clothing so no one who recognize me as a kid. It worked. The ship I went on, _The Fire Dragon_, hired me and I made a deal with the captain. I told him I'll work on his ship until we got to the Cove. _

_When I got there, I was sure Jack Sparrow would be there. He was. Him and Teague were preparing to set sail for somthin'. Jack spotted me and explained to me why they were and what they were settin' sail for. Shay Sparrow, Jack's adopted daughter, had been kidnapped by Jack Rackham. The man that killed ye. The man that slaughtered me. When I found out, I knew I could help. But before I said anything, he asked me where Rackham might be headed. I told him. Teague had told me we would negotiate about me bein' hired on _The Misty Lady. _That's the ship we took. _

_We negotiated and was aloud to work on her. So I'm here now on the ship, headin' to Singapore. That's were I heard Rackham goes for the special cargo, or at least that's what I heard. _

_May the Lord be with ye, Elate. May God shower ye with a million blessins' . I know that yer dead, but I can still write to ye. God Bless ye, lad. _

_- Hector Barbossa_

I got up from the floor, where I wrote my letter. It may have not been the most comfortable in the world, but at least no one saw me writing a letter. I scanned through my letter I wrote for Elate, for any mistakes. The only problem I have when doing that is, I don't know how to read. I can write the words I speak, but I can't read them. Strange, I know. Mum never knew why that happen so much. Neither did Da.

Once I finished, I got out a match. Elate told me if you write a letter to someone who is in Heaven and burn it, the said person can read the smoke. So that's what I've been doing for the past four years. I lit the match and set the letter on fire. The paper was still on my hand as it lit on fire. I had burned myself so much, I practically lost all feeling in my right hand. When Mum saw me lighting letters, she thought I was trying to commit suicide since I had been bullied so much. (I did try hanging myself last year, because Da had whipped with a belt for being a fool when I didn't stand up for myself. I felt like I was worthless to my family. So I did try hanging myself. But Mum stopped me just as I put the noose on my neck. After that I got help.)

When the letter was done, all that was left in my hand were ashes. I dumped the ashes onto my curly auburn hair. I never knew why I had enjoyed doing that. I guess because of the smell it left. I rubbed the ashes in my hair, treating it like soap. I always hated soap. When I didn't make eye contact with Da, he'd put soap in my eyes. When I back talked, cursed, or used language in front of Da, it was the soap bar in the mouth. When I hit or flip Da off, he'd whip me with his belt, or beat me. So you can say I've been abused by my own father my whole life. He loves me, but was abused by his father. His father was a bad example for Da, so that's where my father picks up that abusive nature.

I finished and hurried up to the main deck. Teague stood there in the middle of the deck, checking on the crews' progress. I didn't see him and ran into him. We tumbled to the ground. I sat on his chest, with an innocent smile. He gave me an annoyed look, and threw me off. I landed on my back, as Bart came over and held my wrists down. What was he doing? Wasn't he my friend?

Teague stormed over to me and looked down at me with serious eyes. He kicked me in the ribs, making me moan. Why did he do that? "This isn't a game, boy. Let that kick be your warning. Next time, it'll be a good whip with a belt." he heeded in a dark tone, "I know what your father does to you, and I'd be willing to do it." Teague stooped down and propped me up a little by the collar. He was right. This was no game. "Do I make myself clear?"

I stuttered, "Y-Yes, sir." He let go and so did Bart. Teague walked back to his cabin, with Bart following. That was probably the scariest eyes and voice I had seen from Teague. I knew if I did anything wrong, he would punish me. But only worse. I laid there on my back, on the hard wooden deck. My gaze was glued on the blue sky.

Suddenly, I felt someone kick me in the ribs really hard. I yelped and hugged my side. That just made me plainly want to kill the jerk who did it. But I didn't want to. I don't want to be like Da. I don't want to kill people that bug me, like he does. I want to be good pirate, but not one that makes me feel like a stupid eunuch. I don't want to be _that _nice. That would just tells other pirates I'm easy to kill, or tells the East India Trading Company I'm too easy to be caught and hanged. (Last thing I need, is someone to kill me for nothing.)

I got up, with fury in my eyes. "Blast it! I'm goin'-," that's when I came face to face with the person whom had kicked me, "Jack Sparrow!"

"That's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, lad." Jack corrected. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to port side. "Listen, you want to stay on this ship, right?"

"I do, Captain Jack." I quickly responded, nodding. What point was he trying to make?

He smiled as I said 'Captain' Jack, "Then don't do anything stupid. That's exactly what I told William Turner. And Shay. She never listened, though. I'd tell her don't drink, and she drinks, then gets drunk." he explained. "You want more pain, you'll get it. You want no pain, don't do nothing stupid. Like run around and dance like some little girl. Or go off finding some girl. Trust me, you'll pay the price. I did that when I was little, and was punished. It wasn't fun. Savvy?"

"I do, sir. I don't want any pain or girl. All I want is to help find your daughter. I'd really hate to see ye giving up piracy." I said. It was true. I would hate to hear the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was no longer a pirate, because sorrow had ravage his body. He was a fun pirate to sail with. Even if he was obsessed with rum and his ship.

Jack pat me on the shoulder and gave me a weak smile. _I know how much he wants to see her again. He wants her. He longs her_, I thought. I looked at him with hope. He turned around and headed back up to the Captain's Cabin.

We'll find Shay. I know we will. I'll pray to the Lord and hope as much as I can. I want to see her again. But what I really want is Jack Rackham. I'm going to avenge Elate.

I'm going to kill Jack Rackham.

**Ok, I know this wasn't as exciting. But it was good. Give me some credit. We'll at least you know what Hec-tor has planned. (I pronounce it Hec-tor, not Hector. I say it in syllables, not one full word.) Next chapter is exciting. Let me say something right quick. Its been a week so far in the story. Please rate and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**_ Shay and Rackham _

**I thought making Chapter 8 would take longer, but I thought everything through, so I typed it up. This chapter is more interesting. I promise. Enjoy!**

"Buggerbuggerbuggerbugger!" Shay screamed, still trying to brake lose from the chain. Devon had brought her down in the brig, again, and locked the end of the chain to a cell bar. She had been trying to pull the chain off the bar for the last three hours. But it never came lose, and she never got closer to freedom. "Hate this bloody chain!" she shouted angrily.

"No matter how much you pull, it won't brake free, babe." Shay froze as she listened to the male voice. She stopped pulling and let go of the chain. Chills marched up her spinal cord. The hairs on her neck stood up. Footsteps could be heard. Shay looked around and saw a dark figure walking up to the cell. He held a lantern in one hand, and a loop of keys in the other. Rackham.

"What do you want, mate?" Shay asked finally realizing it was Rackham, instead of Devon. She rubbed the back of her head, where Devon threw a nasty blow with a piece of wood. She had refused to go back in the cell, so Devon had hit her to make her move.

Rackham set the lantern on one of the barrels. He walked up to the cell and unlocked the door. Shay's hope went up, but realized Rackham wasn't letting her out. He walked inside, closed the door and locked it. To ensure Shay didn't try to steal the keys, he slipped them in his pocket. Shay was prepared for whatever might happen next.

He smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry, I have way hotter girls to please me. No need for you. For _now_." The bad feelings came rushing back to Shay. He walked up to her and examined her. Still wearing the same thing, but the coat. She was still wearing her blue boxer briefs and black bra. _Devon took the coat. Well done, Master Gray_, Rackham thought. "Poor creature….." he chuckled.

"Oi, I'm not a poor creature. I will ne'er be in alliance with you. I'd rather be sold into slavery again." (When Shay was eight, a pirate had caught her and sold her into slavery. Jack saved her after two weeks.)

"Come on, Sparrow! Join me and my crew." he pleaded. Rackham walked up to Shay and held her hands. Shay got an uncomfortable feeling.

_Why does he want to love me so much?!_, Shay wondered. "Why should I? What benefits would come out if I worked with you?" She let go of his cold, bony hands and looked at him with curious eyes.

"I could guarantee the adventure of a life time," he spoke, disappointed that Shay was no longer holding hands with him. Rackham noticed Shay's eyes were focused on the chain around her neck. He gave a small chuckle, "You want it off, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." she said, her hopes rising. He smiled, pulled out the keys, and unlocked the lock on her neck. The chain dropped and Shay stepped away from it. Rackham picked up the lock and then looked at her. "It choked me." Shay sat down in the corner and sighed, "I don't want to be in some type of partnership or something with you, I just want to go home. Please, just let me go."

"Why do you want to go home? They're not even your real family! They've filled your head with lies, Sparrow!" Rackham objected.

Shay got up and shouted, "They are my real family! Why do you keep saying their not? You have no proof." Tears escaped her eyes as she shouted. _They are my real family, are they?_, she thought.

Rackham shoved her to a wall, grabbed her wrists, and held them high above her head. The more she squirmed, the tighter he made his grip. "Remember, that day Jack Sparrow found you. You must remember that. Think, Sparrow, think. Remember…."

Shay stopped squirming and thought. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. An image appeared. She could see the forest, burnt furnishings, smoke everywhere. But what she remembered most was everything on fire. The house swallowed by the fire, her parents trying to get her out, but failed. A piece of the ceiling fell on them and they got stuck. The last time she saw them. She cried while remembering everything. Shay could remember what she wanted to know most: Jack Sparrow taking her away. She remembered playing with the braids in his beard.

"I remember. I remember seeing the harbor and Teague yelling at Jack. Why would they lie to me?" she cried. She trusted them, and they lied to her for years.

"Because they're betrayers. Join me, and betray _them_. You could turn them into the Company or kill them yourself." he said. Rackham let go of her wrists and watched her examining them. He could see his hand prints on them.

"But I can't, they've done so much for me. Seeing them get killed or me killing them, would be awful. They've kept me safe, take me on grand adventures, put a roof over my head, and they've-"

"-lied to you. They gave you a fake name, lie to you for years, and never mentioned anything from your past! Doesn't that just make you angry? They've lied to you for _thirteen _years. Seek revenge, betray them, and kill them. They done something to you, now it's your turn. Change the tide." Rackham persuaded. He looked deep into Shay's eyes. Hatred, revenge, and anger swarmed in her eyes.

"You're right, mate. _Thirteen _long years of lies! I'm such an idiot for falling for that! For believing that!" she shouted. Shay punched the cell wall, to let anger out. Rackham smiled. "Those tricksters! Betrayers! Cutthroats!"

"Join me and my crew…Get revenge." he growled. He put an arm around Shay's shoulder, which made her look up, with confused eyes. "Start fresh. Start all over. Will you be willing to join me and the crew?"

"I will. I will change the tide. Will start fresh." she said. Shay looked at him with an evil smile swimming in. "But what will I be doing? How can I kill them, without them knowing? You're a pirate and pirates don't do any good."

"I work for the East India Trading Company." he explained.

"Privateer?"

"No. I'm a pirate. I made negotiations with them. Devon and I was granted the privilege to exterminate pirates and Pirate Lords. As long as we did our job, we were aloud to continue piracy." he explained with more detail. Shay still wandered what she would be doing. "If you work for me, then I'll train you."

"Train me to…..?"

"To be a deadly assassin. I can't kill the Pirate Lords, because I have no way of getting in to their territory. _You_, however, have the ability to do so." he said. Shay nodded and gave him a look, to make him keep explaining. "Every month, I have to go to the Company to receive orders on to whom to kill or capture. But I don't go and fetch the papers, Devon does. If you decide to join me, you'll be working with Master Gray."

"And what do I get out of this?" she asked curiously.

Rackham walked up to her and pulled out a small bag, "Wealth." He dropped it in her hand. She opened it and found it was filled with gold coins. "Freedom. Adventure. Piracy. And revenge."

She looked at him. An evil smirk remained on her face.

He stretched out an arm, "Are you in, Sparrow?"

She shook his hand firmly, "I'm in, _Captain_."

He said, "Sumptuous."

**Oh no! Shay has is turning against the ones who raised her! Will she ever turn back to her caring, loving nature? Will Teague, Jack, and Hec-tor find her in Singapore? Are Rackham and the crew really headed there? Does Shay have the guts to kill Jack and Teague? Find out in the coming chapters! Heads up: Have family coming, so the chapters I will be working on next week. Those will come out really late, sorry dudes. Holidays, remember. Please Rate and Review! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**_ Shay and Rackham_

**I just want to say thanks to Cause I'm Freakin' Awesome for letting me use Johnny Sparrow. The credit, rights, and creation goes to Cause I'm Freakin' Awesome. Enjoy mates! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

"So where exactly are we going?" Shay Sparrow asked. She was now Rackham's ally and agreed to join the crew. But first she had to fill out some articles, so she had spent the last hour reading them over. Both her and Rackham were in the Captain's Cabin.

Rackham sat on a stool, reading a book. The cabin was fairly big and clean. A large desk with maps and charts was over at a wall. Empty bottles of rum were scattered allover the place. Magical potions and philters were lying on shelves. Black magic, curses, voodoo, and witchcraft books were shelved on a large bookcase.

"We are going to Egypt to fetch Mr. Sparrow. He is one of my allies." Rackham replied. He put down his book and got up, walking over to desk, where Shay was. She looked up at him.

"But Jack doesn't live in Egypt. He and Teague live at Shipwreck Cove."

"No, no, no. Not _Jack_ Sparrow, I mean, _Johnny _Sparrow." he said quickly before he could confuse Shay.

"Who's Johnny Sparrow?"

"You don't know who Johnny is?" he asked. She shook her head, "Jack must have not told you about him."

"That doesn't tell me who he is, though." Shay objected. Rackham sat on the desk and swung his legs.

"Johnny is Jack's brother. But Johnny was raised by his mother's side of the family. Him and Jack didn't meet till they were sixteen." he explained. "But I don't want Johnny near you."

She tried to process all this in her head:_ So Jack has a brother and never bothered to tell me? I wonder why._ "Why don't you want Johnny near me?" she asked a little curious.

He sighed, "Johnny has a way with women. He doesn't treat them nice, he neglects and tortures them. To him, women aren't worth much. And I'm afraid if I let him near you or left you with him, he'll use you for his own amusement, treat you awful, or torture you. If he ever did that to you, I'd kill him." Rackham pulled out a locket and added, "He neglected my girlfriend and used her for entertainment."

"Oh, sorry about hearing that. I've had men use me as a slave. I know what it's like to be used for amusement." Shay said. She decided to change the subject, "I'm ready to sign the articles."

"Are you now?"

"Aye, Captain. I am. But what do I sign it with?"

"What's done in blood cannot be undone." He grabbed Shay's wrist and pulled out a knife. She tried pulling her hand back, but Rackham tightened his grip.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded. She tried desperately to pull away.

"I make my allies sign in blood." he said. Shay got up and still tried pulling away not wanting to draw anymore blood. "STOP MOVING, SPARROW, OR I WILL HURT YOU!" he shouted angrily.

She stopped moving and stopped trying to pull away. He looked at her and calmed down. Rackham pulled out a piece of leather and handed it to her, telling her to bite into it. She bit into, when he slit her wrist. She stopped biting and looked at her wrist. It dripped with blood.

He pulled out a feather and handed it to Shay. "Dip the feather in your blood and sign the paper."

She took the black feather and dipped it in her blood. Shay thought about something,_ Once I sign this, there's no turning back. _She took a deep breath and signed.

_X: __Shay Wolf Smokey Sparrow_

He grinned showing his gold, silver, and yellow teeth. She looked up at him and smiled. Her gold and silver twinkled in the sun.

"Nice ruby." he complimented looking at Shay's ruby tooth. Instead of it being a tooth it was a red, sparkling ruby. It glowed as it reflected from the sun's ray.

"Thanks, mate. A man I met named John Watterson gave it and implanted it to me." she explained. "So Egypt?"

"Aye. Johnny will help us kill Captain Teague and Jack Sparrow."

Devon suddenly walked inside He noticed Rackham sitting on the desk swinging his legs. _Why's he so happy?_ he thought. Devon didn't want to be whipped for asking, but that didn't stop him: "Sir, why are you so happy?"

"Miss Sparrow has just signed and agreed to join the crew. And she's one of my allies. Now it's you, Johnny, and Miss Sparrow" Rackham said happily.

Devon walked up to her and said: "Welcome to crew, Miss Sparrow." He stretched out this hand and shook hands with Shay. Devon kneeled down, and placed a kiss on her hand. She smiled and blushed.

Devon got up and stood by his Captain's side. Rackham looked at him and laughed, "She won't bite. Even if she's part wolf, she won't bite."

"I know, sir." Devon chuckled. Rackham head locked Devon and gave him a noogie. Both boys laughed ay their childish games. Shay couldn't help but giggle.

"So exactly how old are you two mates?" she asked.

"Fourteen." they both said. The two boys looked at each other and laughed. Shay remembered her wrist was still bleeding and realized she needed to treat it. She ripped a piece of her black sash and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Oh! Before I forget, you'll be sharing your cabin with Miss Sparrow." Rackham said to Devon. Devon smiled at the idea. He had never had to share his cabin with a _girl_.

Shay, on the other hand, was a little uneasy at the idea. Back at the Cove, she had always slept with Jack or Teague. But she was comfortable with sleeping with _them_, not with others. She decided just to do it and not complain. Shay personally wasn't so fond of Devon. Even after the day they kidnapped her…..

"_Now start moving." Rackham ordered pressing the pistol against her forehead. _

"_No." she said. She stood there full of fear. Devon looked at her warningly. She still didn't move. She wasn't going to let the pirates take her without a fight._

"_Move, or I'll shoot!" Rackham shouted impatient. Shay still didn't move. "Devon, do it."_

_Devon walked out from behind Rackham and put down the pot. He walked up to Shay and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground. She kicked her legs in the air, her lungs screaming for air. He growled: "Now you gonna start moving or will have to tie you down and drag you out?" _

"_I-I-I'm…..not…..going…..a-a-anywhere." she choked. Shay began wheezing. He dropped her (literally) to the hard marble of the kitchen floor. She laid on the floor on her back trying to breath. _

"_Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Rackham said. He put away his pistol and pulled out some rope. _

"_No!" Shay shouted trying to crawl away. Rackham ran up to her and dragged her by the ankles. She tried grabbing the table legs, but Rackham dragged her out of range too quick. He held her down by sitting on her back. She tried desperately to push him off, but failed. _

_Devon took the rope and began binding her ankles and her hands behind her back. But tying her hands proved to be a bit difficult with Shay fighting back. Rackham grabbed her wrists and let Devon bind them. Devon looked in her eyes with violence, hatred, and dark, evil eyes._

"_He-" Rackham quickly gagged her with her bandanna, making sure Shay couldn't cry for help. They finished tying her down, and Rackham got up from her. She began squirming in the bonds, hoping to loosen them, but they were too tight. _

"_Grab her and lets go before we get caught." Rackham ordered Devon. Devon nodded and scooped up Shay. She tried wriggling herself out of his grasp, but he kept his grip._

Help me! Somebody!_ Shay thought. _

_He whispered in her ear, "Try any little funny games, you and I will have fun or a beating that'll scar you for life." _

_And sure enough that night, Devon beat her that scarred her for life…._

"I'll go ahead and take Miss Sparrow down to my cabin for rest. She can begin her work tomorrow, sir." Devon said to Rackham.

"Your right, Master Devon. Miss Sparrow could use some rest, for tomorrow she begins working." Rackham replied.

Devon picked her up bride style. Rackham laughed a little as Devon he held her the way the groom did. Shay blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, making Devon smirk.

"Good night, Captain." Devon and Shay said. He chuckled softly and with that turned on his heel, leaving the Captain's Cabin down to his own. _I'm gonna love this_, Devon thought.

**I would have posted this sooner, but I've been in some trouble lately. I got into a little fight with Mom (which was very emotionally for me), but which ended. Then on Saturday night, I got into this big fight with a kid that's older than me and taller (I'm guessing.) who wouldn't keep picking on me. That ended up me getting in trouble for what I was saying and my reaction. I kept trying to explain to her that she wouldn't understand why it made ME angry. I'm different from everyone else and don't get human feelings, I get other feelings. I'll explain this another time, about that fight. Finally on Sunday, I was being tortured by a little girl who wouldn't leave me alone. Lord, she was like the Torturer. So now, I've been getting picked on for the past days and have a feeling it will continue. Anyways, here's the new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**_ Shay and Devon_

**Some of the chapters might come out later, sorry. I've been having problems at school with some kids. I have one friend who tazes me a bunch and keeps jumping on my case about this thing with me. Then I 'ave this other boy who keeps bugging and kinda picking on me about the same case. Anyways, enjoy mates!**

Devon put down Shay once they were inside the First Mate's Cabin. There was a small basin, a queen size bed, and bottles of rum everywhere. A large bookcase filled with voodoo, curses, spells, potions, and black magic books filled the case. A small snake slithered across the floor towards Devon.

"Snake!" Shay screamed. She jumped and ran behind Devon. How much she hated snakes, always biting her, then Teague having to draw out the poison. She remembered two cousins of her. One would hold her down, the other scaring her with the snake.

Devon picked it up and gave a small laugh. "Niamey won't bite. Won't you girl?" Devon asked sweetly to the snake. She stepped out from behind Devon and watched Niamey wrap herself around his arm. Shay looked at the snake smiling.

"What kind of snake is she?"

"Cobra. Second most venomous snake. I use her as a weapon, but she's fairly sweet." he explained. He put the snake on the basin and snickered quietly.

He walked up to Shay and had on a sinister smile. She looked at him, wandering: _I really hope he's not gonna beat me._ Shay bit her bottom lip. Without any sign of a warning, Devon grabbed Shay, dragged her over to the bed, and threw her onto it. She laid on her back, daring not to cry for help, run out, or fight back. He looked at her and tied her hands to the bed frame, above her head.

"You do anything that gets the crew attention, and I'm going to beat you." Devon sneered. Shay breathed heavy, full of fear. He walked back over to the basin and got Niamey. She coiled around his arm, flickering her tongue.

"No!" she screamed. Shay started to realize what Devon was going to do. She started trying to brake loose from her bonds, but it was no use. He walked back over to her, with the snake.

_That snake can easily penetrate me, because I'm still in my bra, underwear and black sash! _Shay thought. She stopped moving, laid still, once Devon was at the side of the bed.

"I'm not like Johnny, I just like to toy with you." he said coldly. He laid Niamey on Shay's stomach, making Shay turn really pale. "One sudden movement, and she'll bite you. But do not fear, I have an antidote." Devon held up a little vial of red liquid.

"I thought you said she won't bite." Shay whispered.

"It's called lying."

Niamey slithered up her chest, making her way up to Shay's chest. Shay gasped as it moved around on her breasts. Niamey flickered her tongue. Shay tried her best not to move, but couldn't stop trembling. Niamey went back to Shay's stomach, were Shay was trembling most.

"Devon, please, I'm begging you, please take the snake off…" She whispered in crying tone.

"I'm only doing this one time; so no, I won't take her off. Just another minute or two." Devon sat on a nearby chair, watching Shay in amusement. He grinned.

Niamey's scaly black skin slithered across Shay's pale, skinny body. Shay tried her best to stop the shaking, but found it to be impossible. Niamey wriggled her way into Shay's black sash; Shay's kohl and red wine eyes widened in terror. She felt Niamey's scales slither around her waist and thighs. Shay, knowing she'll regret it, jerked her body sideways to get Niamey off. But Niamey didn't come off.

Niamey opened her mouth wide, revealing two long, dagger like fangs, and bit Shay on the hip.

Devon jumped up and ran over to Shay, put his hand over mouth muffling her scream. When she was done with the shrill, Devon removed his hand and Niamey. Niamey coiled around Devon's arm, as she looked at Shay with happiness for biting.

Shay breathed hard and fast feeling the venom rush into her veins and pump into her blood. She remembered something like this had happen before; she knew now what was going to happen.

"Bad girl, Niamey. You weren't suppose to bite her; I've told you about doing that to our new comers." Devon said to Niamey. He quickly put her in a small tank and turned his attention back to Shay.

He cut Shay loose from the bonds and scooped her up. Devon carried her over to a small operating table, he used to use to perform surgery, and laid Shay on it. She began having white foam come out of her mouth.

"No, no, no! Sparrow, I didn't mean for her to bite you, just to _scare_ you. I'm sorry! But don't worry, I can save you. I promise you, just stay with me." Devon cried. Rackham would be furious if Devon killed Shay. Rackham didn't mind Devon scaring new comers, but killing them he did mind.

The foam continued as Devon got medical supplies and the antidote. Shay began to spasm and have a seizure. Devon got everything together and rushed over to Shay. Her eyes moved back into their sockets scaring the daylights out of Devon. He tried to get her still, but her seizure was too powerful. Her entire body was in seizure mode.

Devon took out a needle, along with the antidote, and filled the needle with it. He grabbed her arm and injected the red fluid inside her body.

He took her hand and cried: "Stay with me, baby. You'll get through this, I promise under the heart of Davy Jones. Just stay with me."

He got his medical tools and went over to Shay's right hip. He removed the black sash and threw it out of the way. He looked at the bloody bite mark. He took out another needle and began drawing out the venom from her body. As he was doing that, Shay's seizure began to stop. The white foam stopped.

Devon finished drawing out the venom. Shay laid there on the table unmoving, but breathing. Her eyes were wide open in shock.

"D-Devon, what just happened? Shay stuttered. Her gaze was locked on the ceiling.

"Niamey bit you. Meaning she injected poison inside you. You breathed really hard and fast, then began having white foam come outta your mouth, finally you have a major seizure. But don't worry, I have you stabilized." he explained. "I had to sedate you with the antivenin and draw out the poison to save you."

"And you did. I remember what you were saying."

"I never meant for her to bite you. It was just a warning." he said guiltily.

Devon took out some salve making Shay wrinkle up her nose.

"That, is this worst thing I've ever smelt."

"It'll help heal the wound though. Better than being at Death's Door."

"True."

Devon put on the salve and rubbed it on her wound. Shay groaned as the salve stung. He finished up the salve and put a fresh, clean bandage on the wound. Devon cleaned off the blood that surrounded the bandage.

"Devon?"

"Hmm?"

"Can this just be between me and you? I don't want Captain Rackham to know about this."

"Ok I can live with that." he ensured. Devon finished up everything and put away all his medical tools; leaving Shay on the table.

She laid there, unmoving, staring at the ceiling still. He walked back over and kneeled beside Shay. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Devon stood up straight and waved his hand in front of Shay's face. She blinked. He breathed a sign of relief thankful that she was still alive.

"Maybe it's time you get to bed." he said. Devon lifting Shay off the operating table. She locked her ankles around his waist, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his chest. Shay felt and heard his heartbeat. He carried her to his bed.

The blue sheets were cool and silky. Devon sat on the edge of the bed with Shay still attached to him. He patted her back softly, noticing she had fallen asleep with a smile locked on her face. He chuckled softly at her.

With Shay still attached to him, he folded back the sheets. Devon crawled into bed, deciding Shay could just sleep on his chest. He kissed her on the cheek and blew out the candle.

"Good night, Miss Sparrow."

**Ok, I know this is really late, I'm sorry. I got a new monitor system for my computer, and that had my chapter with Jack, Hector, and Teague in it. So for now it'll be Shay and Rackham chapters till I transfer my Hector, Jack, and Teague to my new monitor. Plus, I've been having problems with my right knee and back. I've been in pain lately. Heads up: Starting next month I'm starting stupid therapy. I don't want to do it, 'cause I don't need bloody help! But my mom keeps saying I do. I don't! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! Let me just say this: I don't need help. I don't want to do therapy. I don't want to see a stupid therapist. Anyways, wish me luck. So since I'm doing that chapters will come out REALLY late. I'm sorry! But here's the new chapter! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**_ Hector, Jack, and Teague_

"She wasn't there!" Jack Sparrow said frustrated. He put his head in his sweaty palms. Him, Teague, and Hector had searched every inch of Singapore, Malaysia, and Indonesia for three weeks, and didn't find Shay or Rackham.

"We'll find Shay, Captain Jack. I know we will; I'm praying to the Virgin Mary, God, and Jesus that we do." Hector ensured. He pat Jack on the back.

"Boy, this is a ship, not a church." Teague snapped. He was getting sick of hearing Hector's biblical sayings, mentioning of God, and prayers.

"Shut up; I'm religious." Hector said impetuously.

Teague jumped out of his chair, stormed over to Hector, and grabbed a fist full of Hector's auburn hair pulling his head upward. "Excuse me? Mind repeating that for me, Boy? Unless I was hearing things."

Hector screamed in pain as Teague pulled his hair. Tears escaped Hector's eyes with fear trapped inside. "Y-Ye were just hearing things, sir."

"That's what I thought." Teague let go and watched Hector drop to his knees. Hector, down on his knees, put his hands on his head for protection and sobbed. Jack looked at Teague with disappointed eyes. Teague rolled his eyes and nudged Hector softly on the hip with his boot. "Get up, Boy. You're okay, you're not dying."

"I-If only y-ye knew what I've been t-through a-all my life." Hector sobbed. Memories of the past came swarming back in his brain. The whipping with the belt and buckle, the soap in eyes, the soap bar in mouth, and worst of all, the beatings. Why didn't his mom stop his father when it happened? Why didn't she do anything about the abusing?

Teague kneeled down beside Hector and pried away Hector's hands from his head. "Boy, I know Barbossa abuses you. I know how hard it is for you to live in fear all your life. Listen, I'm sorry. But even though Barbossa isn't here, you still show respect and _be _respective. Savvy?" Teague kept trying to pry Hector's hands away but Hector wouldn't let him. Hector kept shielding his head and face from Teague cowering in fear.

Teague gave up and stood up straight glaring down at Hector. _He'll just cower in the shadows for the rest of his life if he keeps living and letting fear take over him_, Teague thought.

Jack got up from his chair and sat beside Hector. Hector sobbed quietly. Tears swam down Jack's tan cheeks as he sat there. Hector continued to cry. Jack rubbed his back trying to coax him into peace.

"Lad, it's okay. He won't hurt you anymore. When I made that promise with your father about never letting anything happen and hurt you, when you were ten, I meant it. I won't let Da' hurt you, 'cause if he does, then punch him square in the face; no matter how much I get in trouble." Jack whispered to Hector softly so Teague couldn't hear.

Hector finally revealed his face flooding with tears. His face streamed down with tears; he knew Jack wouldn't hurt him. Jack looked deep into Hector's eyes.

"Lad, go down to Bart's cabin, and tell him I sent you there. Savvy?" Jack whispered softly to Hector. Hector nodded, got up, and walked out of the cabin.

Jack got up and brushed himself off. Teague looked at Jack with his dark eyes.

"Really, Jackie?" Teague asked. "Just _really_?"

"What? You know what he's been through. I won't let you start hurting him." Jack said. He wasn't going to let Teague hurt Hector as long as he was around. Jack wiped away his the dried tears and straightened up. He shook it off. Jack just decided to change the subject at this point before Teague got angry.

"So where to now then?" Jack asked.

"Don't know." Teague said flatly. There's something he's been meaning to say, so, he took a deep breath, and decided just to let it out. "Jackie, its been a month since we left the Cove."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's face the facts, Jackie. Shay's probably dead by now."

Tears built up in Jack's eyes. "No! She can't be dead! We'll keep searching until we find her, right?"

"No, Jackie. We have to head back." Teague said sadly. He could see Jack's eyes filling with tears, but he failed to release them.

"She's alive, I know she is. Da', we have to keep searching." Jack pleaded.

"Jackie, _if_ she's alive, then she's probably barely alive. Shay might be at Death's Door." Teague walked up to Jack and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack shook off Teague's hand and took a step back.

"What do you mean _barely_?"

"Jackie, do you even know what Jack Rackham does to his captives and prisoners?"

"No."

Teague knew Jack probably wouldn't like to hear, but he decided Jack should know. "Well, he does terrible things. He beats, lashes, brands, neglects them, tortures in the most awful ways, and kill people the cruelest ways. Jackie, in other words, he's probably done it to Shay."

"She's a tough lass. She's used to having pain." Jack said flatly. He remembered the times Shay was beat up and when she fought back. _Flashback….._

"_Hold her!" 15-year-old Telco said. He rolled up his sleeves preparing to beat 12-year-old Shay. _

_A 15-year-old boy named Tate and 14-year-old boy named Jared came over and held Shay by the arms. She struggled against the two boys. Shay growled deeply, her wolf ears folded back, as she struggled to get loose. _

"_Let me go! Jerks!" Shay screamed. Tate and Jared laughed at her. _

_Telco walked up to her with a grin across his Asian face. Shay kept trying to free herself, but the two teenage British boys held their grip sturdy on her skinny arms. _

_Telco pulled Shay's black bandanna over her kohl eyes. "You're a weak wolf, Sparrow. No wonder that Jack Sparrow never lets you outta the house as much!" _

"_I'll prove to you, mate, who's weak!" Shay screamed with the bandanna still over her eyes. Telco chuckled in amusement._

_Telco rolled up sleeves again and made a fist. He pulled back his arm and threw the punch to Shay's teeth. _Crack!_Shay's two front teeth broke loose from the gum. She spit them out onto the ground. Her mouth filled with blood, stained her teeth, and bled. Shay didn't even scream. She spit the blood out and stood there, the bandanna still over her eyes, breathing heavy. _

_Telco pulled back his arm again, his hand into fist, and threw his fist really hard at Shay's mouth again. She feel back onto her back, put her hand over her mouth, and had tears roll down her cheeks in pain. There was more blood, but no teeth. The three boys laughed away. _

_Jared pulled her up to her feet by the arms. Shay's mouth dripped with red blood. Shay didn't struggle against Jared as he held her arms. Tate ran up to her and karate kicked her square in the gut. She howled in pain. Shay kept growling, the deepest growl she's ever done, folded her ears back, and launched at Telco. _

_Shay pounced on Telco and began throwing punches to the side of his face. He tries to block her, but he only manages to block a couple of her blows. Jared and Tate pull her off Telco. His nose was broken and bloody, his jaw was probably cracked, and he was spitting out blood._

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Telco screamed in fury. He tackled Shay to the ground and began choking her. Jared and Tate stood there looking at each other in disbelief at how violent their leader was. _

_Telco threw hard, bloody blows to the side of Shay's face. With every punch, blood flew out of her mouth. Shay blocked her face, but Telco pulled her hands away from her face. He continued his punching as Shay kept kicking her legs and screams. _

_Shay waited for the right moment, within that second, shoved Telco off her. She put herself over him and began kneeing him continuously. He yelled in pain as his groin was being kneed by Shay. He tried pushing her off, but Shay grabbed his wrists and held them over his head. Tate and Jared kept staring and still stood there in shock. _

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SPARROW!" Telco screamed over the kneeing. Shay let go one of his wrists and with her hand, threw the nastiest punch she could to Telco's jaw. There was a cracking sound. _

_He shoved her off and clutched his jaw. She stood up and stared down at him; blood dripped down and out of her mouth, her now broken nose poured with blood staining her short. Telco stood up and shoved Shay to the dirt ground. He kicked her in the rib cage with his boot really hard. Shay screamed as she heard a rib or two crack. Without mercy, Telco kicked her in the guy hard. She howled in pain. _

_Shay scrambled to her feet and tackled Telco to the ground. She kneed him in the gut and punched him in the eye. His eye began to swell and bruise. Telco howled in pain. He shoved her to his side and placed himself on top of her. Telco grabbed her wrists and put them over her head. Jared and Tate came over and each held one of her ankles. She struggled against all the three boys' grip. Telco looked deep into her kohl red wine eyes._

_Telco lowered his head till his was a millimeter away from Shay's luxurious lips. "You're such a flirter…" _

"_I wasn't flirtin'!" Shay screamed at him. He rolled his eyes._

"_It's okay, Sparrow. You can admit to me you like me, and me, Jared, and Tate will stop beatin' you up." Telco said sweetly. Why is he so calm now? Shay may or may not broke his jaw and gave him a black eye, but now he's calm and all romantic? _

"_I don't like you! You're a big jerk and I hate you!" Shay screamed. She kept trying to get loose but they had a pretty good grip. _

"_Liar." Telco objected. _

"_I d-" Telco crushed her lips with his into a passionate kiss. She screamed and struggled more, but her scream was muffled by Telco's kiss and lips. Shay didn't go along in the kiss, instead moaning and screaming at the same time. _

_Telco's kiss was rough and hurt Shay's lips. He tried slipping his tongue in once, but Shay wouldn't let him. He kept his grip on Shay's wrists sturdy. _

_As Jared and Tate held down her ankles, they saw a male figure coming towards them. He was wearing a red coat, long dark brown boots, had black greasy curly hair held back by a green bandanna, and wore a large hat. Crosses were woven into his dread locked hair and had a braided beard. The man was furious._

"_J-Jared, you knows who that is?" Tate stuttered. His British accent was heavy._

"_Heck yeah, that's the infamous pirate, Keeper of the Code, captain of the _Misty Lady_, Captain Edward Teague. Come on, Tate, let's make a run for it." Jared said. Tate turned pale._

_Jared and Teague look at each other and make a run for it. They ran to the town and didn't look back. Telco didn't even notice._

_Shay tried desperately to end the kiss, but Telco wouldn't allow it. Teague stopped right at Telco's right side. He looked down at Shay and him. She didn't see Teague. _

_Shay suddenly felt Telco pull away from her. Teague grabbed a fist full of Telco's hair and pulled him up to his feet. Telco screamed as Teague pulled. Shay sat up right gasping for air. _

"_Boy, you mind telling me what you were doing with my granddaughter?" Teague asked. _

"_Nothin', sir." Telco's jaw hurt as he spoke. He clenched his jaw. _

"_Don't let me catch you here again, Telco, _playing_ with my granddaughter. I don't want to see you or buddies here again." Teague let go of Telco's hair, "Now scram." _

_Telco nodded and ran. He ran as hard as he could to his mother._

"_Broke his jaw and black eye?" Teague grabbed Shay's hand and pulled her up to her feet. She clutched to his body trying to maintain her balance. _

"_Yes, sir. He broke me nose, punched two of my teeth out, and tried French kissing me." Shay explained. He smiled. _

"_Nice." Teague ruffled her hair playfully. "Let me fix your nose right quick. It's out of place." _

_Shay nodded. Teague grabbed her nose and shifted it. _Crunch!Crack!_ She yelped. _

"_You done?" Shay asked uneasy._

"_Yeah." _

_Shay let go of Teague and looked at herself. Her shirt was stained with blood, her knuckles were bloody, and her face had dried blood. _

"_Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Teague said. Shay smiled; her teeth were bleached with blood. _

"This is different, Jackie." Teague said. "Shay's body is small and fragile, meaning she can't handle that much pain."

"So?"

"Jackie, Shay's body cannot handle that kind of stuff. Savvy?" Teague said. He was getting impatient with Jack and was getting ready to lose his temper.

"I don't care what you think." Jack said.

Teague lost his temper and wanted to throw Jack against the wall. "JACK SPRROW, SHE'S DEAD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Teague screamed.

Jack looked at Teague in disbelief. Jack clenched his fists. Teague breathed heavy with furious eyes.

"Take me to Tortuga." Jack ordered.

"Bloody hell, why do you want to go to Tortuga? She won't be there."

"Since you won't help me, I'm going back to the _Pearl_. I'll use her to search for Shay, 'cause _I_ know I'll find her." Jack explained.

"Fine." Teague sighed. "I'm not even going to try to reason with you."

"You'll see, I'll find her." With that Jack stormed out of the Captain's Cabin, slamming the door.

**Okay, I know the flashback wasn't necessary but I felt like putting it anyway. Plus, I have an ear infection right now (which is pretty painful) and typing is the only thing keeping me calm. Earlier when people talked a little loud it was irritating for me. My hearing was very sensitive at the time to the slightest noise. But I'm okay now, well, **_**for now**_** to be precise. This year has not been my year. At the beginning of the year I was having some issues and thoughts. Then the month after that I was having a thought, which thank goodness is gone for now. Got a cold, getting picked on a lot. I get picked on at school a lot these days, so I've been pretty down. It's the beginning of March and I already have an ear infection. Bloody great. **

**The day I die, is the day I'll finally be free to be with God. (FYI I'm Roman Catholic) When I say that, my classmates threaten to tell the school counselor. They think something is wrong with me and that I hope I die. Truth is mates, I do want to die. I'm gettin' picked on and made fun of-even by my own friends- and it gets me angry and down. My classmates always say "I'm gonna tell the counselor!" But they never do. I don't know why. I tell them if they do, I'm running or they'll regret it if they do. I REALLY don't need to see someone or need help. Alas, people do not see that. Now when I'm in school I speak of Death and am full of hate. I'm emo. I'm the only emo in 7****th**** and 8****th**** grade. They say I'm a weird Emo kid. I'm not weird, well not **_**that **_**weird, I'm unique. I just wish people can see that, but they can't 'cause the people in my class are too stupid to see that. All they do is pick on me. The only people that know about my problems and that help me is a certain boy and **_**them**_**. (If my 'certain' friends are reading this, you know what I mean.) I have five lovely, generous, kind-hearted, understanding, best mates, and sweet friends I talk to about certain things. They don't pick on me or judge me. They're the best friends I've ever had….. I don't show or summon hatred upon them. The people that pick on me or my mates I hate and summon it. I will be dark and cruel, I'm not afraid of doing it. **

**Anyways, here's the new chapter. Please leave a review to make me happy. I need some happiness and joy inside. I'm down right now and need something to make me happy. So please, please, please, please leave a review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** _Shay and Rackham_

Shay woke up the next morning finding herself lying on Devon's chest. He was still asleep. _How the crap did I end up sleeping with him?!_ Shay thought. She sat up on his chest and slapped Devon on the cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What'd I do to deserve that?!" Devon asked feeling the tingling and burning on his cheek.

"For putting me in bed with you! Are you trying to 'ave a brothel with me?!" Shay shouted in anger. Devon looked at her with confusion at first, then realized what was going on.

"Hey, you were the one who didn't let go of me. I _was_ going to sleep on the floor, but you didn't let go." Devon explained. He put up his hands in defense.

"You could 'ave told me to let go."

"But you were already asleep. I didn't want to wake you after that accident." Devon looked at her with puppy eyes. She hated when people, especially boys, did it to her.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just, well, that I thought you were trying to _play_ with me."

"I would never want to do that. Were just crewmates, nothing more. I have no desire for such _play_." Devon played with Shay's dreadlocks, twirling them with his fingers. She growled, showed her wolf teeth, and folded back her ears. Devon got the message, she clearly didn't want him touching her. "I probably shouldn't do that."

"I don't like being touched. Sorry, it's something that I hate." She stopped growling and showing her teeth. Shay kept her ears folded back. She suddenly felt really warm. Her legs were warm and she couldn't wiggle her toes.

Devon noticed a confused look in Shay's eyes. "What's wrong, Shay?"

"My legs feel really warm and I can't wiggle my toes."

Come to think of it, Devon could feel Shay's legs against his own. They were _really _warm. And hairy. _Really _hairy. "Get up."

"What?"

"Get up!" Shay got up the moment he raised his voice. She stepped off the bed with a blanket around her legs.

Devon got out of the bed and walked over to Shay. She looked at him with fear. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it off her.

There before both of their very eyes, Shay's legs were now wolf's legs. She screamed.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPEN TO MY LEGS?!" Shay screamed. Devon was in shock. In all his years of practicing witchcraft, he had never seen something like this.

Her legs had black fur. All the way up to her waist there was fur. She had the hind legs of a wolf, they weren't straight like a human, they were actually wolf legs. Instead of having feet, she had paws. The claws were long.

Devon opened his mouth to say something, but they were trapped. He pointed at something; Shay followed his gaze. There, in plain sight, a long tail wagging. She gasped.

"Y-You have a-a t-tail." Devon stuttered. He put his hand over his mouth in shock.

Her tail kept wagging happily. Shay touched the tail. It was longer than the average length for a normal wolf tail. It was about a yard long. She tried walking but lost her balance. She laid there on her back pushing herself up with her skinny arms.

Devon put on some pants and didn't bother to button his shirt. He scooped up Shay, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We need Rackham, and fast." With that Devon ran out of his cabin.

_Up in the Sleeping Quarters of the Captain's Cabin…_

Rackham snored loudly as he slept. He clutched a heart shaped locket close to his body. His long black curly hair covered his pale face.

Devon suddenly burst through the door. Rackham didn't flinch or wake up. Devon rushed over to Rackham and shook him. Rackham just let out a groan.

"Sir, you have to see this!" Devon said urgently. He shook Rackham harder.

"Go away, Devon. I'm in the middle of a good dream." Rackham groaned. He shooed Devon away, but Devon didn't leave.

"But, sir, you _really_ need to see this! It's urgent!" Devon beseeched.

"Go. A-way."

Devon was tired of begging. He grabbed the blankets and yanked them off Rackham. Rackham snapped awake and jumped up.

"DEVON ROBERT MACKENZIE GRAY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rackham yelled. He threw Devon against the wall and pulled back his arm.

Devon grabbed Rackham's wrists and pushed him against the wall. "Jack, just listen to me! Something is wrong with Shay. Her legs have changed and she has a tail."

Rackham calmed down and grinned. "Wonderful." He pushed Devon away and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Rackham turned on his heel and faced Devon.

"What now, Devon?"

"Put on some clothes or at least cover yourself up." Devon said. Rackham was completely naked and knew Shay didn't want to see a man nude.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Rackham asked. Shay was going to have to see and witness things in her life if she was to work for him.

"Rackham, you're naked. I don't think Shay would like to see your junk mail." Devon tossed a black robe to Rackham. He caught it and put it in a nearby chair.

"So? She can handle it."

"Just put on the bloody thing."

"Fine." Devon got the robe and helped Rackham put it on. Rackham tied the robe and walked out of his room.

Shay sat on a nearby red velvet couch with pale look. Rackham grinned and walked over to her. She looked at him with a What's-so-funny-about-this expression. He took her hand and rubbed the inside of her hand with his thumb. She kicked her right leg in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Rackham asked amused. He kept rubbing the inside of her hand.

"Yes…" She kept kicking her leg with her eyes closed.

Devon did a fake cough. Rackham stopped and got serious. He cleared his throat and stood up. She stopped kicking her leg and opened her eyes. Rackham's eyes were locked on the blanket covering her up to the waist.

"I don't see what's wrong with her." Rackham said.

"Pull off the blanket and you will see what's wrong with her." Devon took a step closer to Rackham.

Rackham pulled off the blanket and just stared. He was amazed at the transformation of Shay's legs. And the tail. Soft, beautiful, long black fur coated the three foot long tail. He saw the tail wagging and ran his hand down the fur. Soft like kitten's fur. Rackham looked at Shay's terrified face.

"Excellent." Rackham said enthusiastic. Shay was unresponsive. Devon stood there still in shock.

Rackham moved down to her legs and examined them. Soft black fur covered them. He ran his long, bony fingers down her skinny legs feeling the fur. He lifted up one of her legs and looked at her paw. The claws were long and sharp. The padding was rough.

"What h-happen to me?" Shay asked.

"The Wolf Curse has showered you with the legs and tail of a wolf." Rackham said in low tone.

"Oh thank God, I thought it was a different curse." Shay said smoothly.

Rackham noticed something on Shay's chest. She'd been aboard the ship for about a month, still in her bra, boxer, and black sash, and he never noticed the scar.

"When and where did you get that? Who did that to you?" Rackham asked pointing at the scar.

It was the Devil's sign. The one with star and circle. Shay traced the scar with her finger and remembered that night. She remembered the pain and blood it brought.

"Captain Bloodlust. I betrayed his trust, so in return, he summoned the Devil upon me." she explained.

"I know him. I used to be a crewman on his ship when I was 10, but I hated him. I was blamed for things I never did and so I was punished by being whipped or beaten to death." Rackham said sympathetically.

"That's how old I was when I was captured and when he gave me the scar!" Shay said. She jumped up from the couch and made an attempt to stand. But she fell in Rackham's arms by accident.

"I got a pair of crutches you can use to help you walk." Devon offered. Rackham set her back down on the couch; he felt her tail whack his legs as her tail wagged.

"Thanks, mates." she said to both of them.

Rackham cleared his throat again and walked over to his desk. He took a seat in his chair and propped up his feet on the desk.

"What now, sir?" Devon asked taking a seat beside Shay.

"Hopefully goi-" A man with long brown hair and tan skin opened the door and stepped inside. His blue eyes widen at the sight of Shay's tail and legs. She gave him a say-a-word-or-ask-why-you-are-a-chew-bone look. He turned his attention to Rackham.

"What is it, Luaus?" Rackham asked irritated that he was interrupted.

"We've arrived in the Nile River in Egypt." he said.

"I know where the Nile River is, Luaus. You don't have to tell me." Rackham snapped.

"Yes, I kn-"

"If you have a point, get to it." Rackham said pinching his sinuses very irritated and getting impatient with Luaus. Luaus took that as warning for he might get a lashing.

"We're near the docks. Would ye like us to go ahead and dock the ship, make port, and pick up supplies?" Luaus asked. He stayed close to the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you this….," Rackham got up and threw a dagger at Luaus. The dagger hit just away from Luaus's head into the door. Luaus's color drained from his body as he looked at the captain with fear.

"I CAN'T GO INTO EGYPT! SO HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO THOSE THINGS IF WE CAN'T DOCK THE SHIP AND I CAN'T STEP FOOT ON THERE?!" Rackham shouted in anger.

"Y-ye c-could disguise yourself and Devon as s-slaves?" Luaus offered.

Rackham calmed down and thought over the idea. They could disguise themselves as slaves. Plus, Johnny did work at the slave market. And he expected Rackham and Devon to come and get him. Rackham rubbed his hands together and smiled broadly.

"Great idea, Luaus." Rackham said pleased. Luaus smiled weakly.

"Shall I have the crew prepare a dinghy?" Luaus asked.

"Yes." Rackham responded. "Now leave, and get back to your duties."

"Aye, sir." Luaus opened the door and left.

"Lad and lassie, find a disguise and make yourself look like a slave. We're going to Egypt!"

Devon slapped Shay on the back and the two said, "Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

**I had already been working this one, so that's why I posted it so early. I'm trying to decides whether I should have Shay meet Johnny as a girl or disguised as a dude. (I refer guys and girls as 'dudes'. Normally when I call a girl 'dude' they get mad, feel insulted, and throw a fit. They end either A: Give me a long lecture why I shouldn't call them that. Or B: Stomp on my foot or kick me in the shin. Or C: Slap me in the face.) -I've only been slapped in the face once, and that was by my friend. She was a girl and hated being called dude.- So now I try to be careful what I call girls, even though I'm one myself. But I'm a HUGE tomboy and act like a boy, and make myself look like one. I've had friends think I'm a boy, it's funny. I always hang out with guys, not much with girls, so I've picked up a lot of things from guys. Some people believe I have the mind and soul of a boy. See, when these two friends of mine cried and was really down, I'd go into Guy Mode. I literally comfort them like a boy. A friend once told me-when I was comforting her- "Shay, you act as if you were my boyfriend." I'll tell her, "I don't care what you and people think, or if they get the wrong idea. I will always be here for you, love, no matter what." *Look deep into her eyes* "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you as long as I'm here. No matter if I'm dead or alive I will always be here for you." That was the last thing I told her before she moved. So go ahead, laugh. I don't care, I cared about my friend very much more than I cared for myself. She was special to me. **

**She never judged me or cared how I was. She always believed I was a boy on the inside not on the outside. I may be a Roman Catholic Emo, but I know what care and love is and how to show it. Especially towards her. Okay, I know that was WAY off topic, but I just had to say it. Sorry. Anyways, here's the new the chapter. Please, please, please, please, please leave a review! I'm having a rough year and dealing with departure from my friend-whom I heart for-and need some joy. Even though I'm full of hatred half the time and am addicted to talking about Death. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! ****J **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **_Jack, Hector, and Teague_

**Okay, I know its been awhile since I've updated. Sorry, I've been havin' to do research papers lately. School has been a pain, but I still have a pleasant time learning. As long as there's a crew to care the ship, it will sail smoothly. Anyways, here is the new chapter…..**

"Come, Hector, lad, we're leaving." Jack bellowed as he entered Bart's cabin. Bart and Hector sat on the floor playing a game of cards. Jack raised an eyebrow at Bart who gave a what's-weird-about-playing-cards look. Then Jack remembered something Hector always did when he played cards. "Oi, Master Clockworks, that boy cheats when playing."

"Nonsense, Captain Jack , the boy can't-" Hector quickly interrupted Bart and showed his cards.

"I win." Hector declared. He laid down five aces. Bart's jaw dropped at the surprise. Bart looked at his two aces.

"Told you." Jack said.

"B-but how? I was-I mean-I had a good start.. And now I lose?" Bart said astonished. Hector got up and patted Bart on the back.

"Good game." Hector said. Bart got up from the floor and stood straight.

"I wish you good luck, Young Master Barbossa and Captain Sparrow. I hope you do find your daughter Shay _alive_." Bart looked at Jack with hope in finding Shay.

"Thanks, mate." Jack returned. He shook Bart's hand firmly.

Bart whispered softly in Jack's ear. "You will find her. Teague is wrong, she's alive; I believe there is hope. Stop at nothing to find her. I believe strongly she's alive and that you'll find her." Tears filled Jack's eyes, but he held them back.

"Thank you, Bart. Thank you." Jack said. He turned to Hector and said, "Come along, lad."

"You won't find her, Jackie. She's dead by now." Teague said to Jack handing him his brown tricorn hat. Jack put it on and began walking down the gangplank with Hector. "What part of 'dead' don't you understand?!" Teague shouted.

Jack turned on his heel and yelled. "I'LL FIND HER! YOU'LL SEE!" Jack could feel tears building up again and held them back again. He gave Teague the finger; Teague rolled his eyes. Jack turned back around and ran towards Tortuga with Hector following behind.

Jack, now in the town, ran to an alley and sat against the wall. Hector caught up and found Jack blubbering. Never in his life, has he heard or _seen_ the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow cry. Hector looked him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack looked at Hector with his eyes bloodshot. "D-Da's probably r-right. S-she's probably already d-d-dead."

_He's lost hope in finding her_, Hector thought. "So yer just gonna give up? We've spent weeks trying to find her; now yer just gonna give up?"

"A-aye."

Hector couldn't believe what he was hearing. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow giving up! That wasn't the Jack Sparrow Hector knew. Hector quickly got an idea.

"Did Moses give up when he tried freein' the slaves of Egypt?" Jack looked at Hector with a How-the-heck-am-I-suppose-to-know-that look. Hector kept going, "No. 'cause he tried and tried. He didn't give up. He tried again, and finally; finally he freed them cause Moses had hope. God believed he could do it."

"S-so?" Jack sobbed.

Hector placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "God believes ye can, Jack. He believes ye will find her and He believes she's alive." Hector said hopefully. "And ye wanna know somethin'?"

"Yes." Jack's eyes were very bloodshot, dried tears stained his tan cheeks, and more salty tears came flooding out of his eyes.

"If Shay is passed, she will be somewhere safe. She'll be in the Kingdom of Heaven with God, his wife Mary, and son Jesus. The twelve disciples, Saints, and angels will greet her and guide her."

Jack quickly hugged Hector tight and sobbed, "Thank you, Hector. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Hector. I knew someone would have still have hope. Thank you for still having hope, for helping me, and believing my beloved Shay is still alive." Jack sobbed. Hector pat Jack on the back softly.

"How's 'bout we go get a drink, Jack. It'll be on me." Hector suggested. Jack nodded in agreement.

Jack straightened his clothes. He wiped away the last of his salty tears. Hector helped him brush the dirt off his clothes.

Once back to his old self, Jack thanked Hector once more. Hector checked his pockets for money and sure enough there was about 10 shillings. _Good thing I've been taught how to steal_, Hector thought. He smiled when remembering when he stole the money.

"Let's go to the Faithful Bride; one of my old friends might be working there." Jack said. Hector looked at him with a curious face about who this 'friend' might be.

So, with that, they walked to the Faithful Bride. It was still reeked of tar, fish, and seaweed like always considering it was made from wreaked boats instead of proper wood. Jack remembered the first time he ever came to Tortuga and acquired his first boat. Well, to be precise, a _fishing _boat_. _Jack remembered his perfect crew. Tumen, Jean, the stupid Constance, and of coarse, the annoying Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III.

"Ah, I remember the Faithful Bride." Jack said. Hector also remembered the tavern. He, his father, _Captain _Hector Barbossa, (Hector is Hector Barbossa II) and older brother often came when on trips. The three would sit at a table and drink ale, rum, or moonshine.

A barmaid with blond hair greeted Hector and Jack seating them to a small table. Jack looked around to see if he could find anyone he knew. Hector kept wondering who this 'friend' was.

"What can I get you and your little friend?" the blond barmaid asked. She kept staring at Hector with her blue eyes. Hector shifted in his chair becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Rum." said Jack.

"Moonshine, ma'am." Hector ordered. The blonde blushed at the address "ma'am". Jack raised an eyebrow. _The boy drinks moonshine? He's only 12, and he drinks moonshine? _Jack thought.

"I'll be back with your orders." the blonde said. She gave Hector one last glance and blew a kiss to him. He shuttered.

"What was-"

"I hate being a chick magnet." Hector said quickly. A lot of the Spanish girls, back in Spain, always came up to Hector asking him to go out with them. He had always said no. He never liked any of them.

"When did you start drinking moonshine?" Jack was curious.

"Since-I think-when I was about eight-years-old. Eight or seven; one of those two." Hector said scratching his head trying to remember. His father was the one who let him try it in the first place. "Why ye askin'?"

"Just wondering. But you know, it's not good for you to be drinking that at that age." Jack pointed out. Hector shrugged. He obviously didn't care if he shouldn't be drinking it.

The blonde came back with their drinks. She handed Jack his rum, and Hector the moonshine. She kept her eyes on Hector's body, making him really uncomfortable. This barmaid was probably about 13 or 12 and she apparently already liked Hector a lot.

"What's that over there?" she asked pointing. Jack turned around. Right when he turned, the girl grabbed Hector's collar and brought him up to her face. She crushed her lips with Hector. Hector ripped her hands off his collar and pushed her away. Jack turned back around and saw the girl and Hector standing. He rose an eyebrow.

"Y-ye k-k-kissed me." Hector said. The girl gave him a pleasing smile. "That's disgusting! Yuck! Ewww!"

Hector wiped his mouth to get all the 'cooties' out. The girl gasped and slapped him on the cheek. (Jack sat there through the show laughing away.) She gave him another hard slap and stormed off. Hector's jaw dropped; he rubbed his cheeks. They were burning and each had a handprint.

"She gave me cooties. Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck!" Hector wiped off his tongue. Jack laughed at Hector's childish behavior.

"Hahahahahahaha! She slapped you!" Jack laughed so hard. He took a quick swing of rum, but he was still laughing, and he ended up choking on it. Hector gave him a shocked look on what just happened.

Hector finally sat back down in his chair. Jack brought down his laughter and calmed down a bit.

Now it was time to start planning and getting down to business…

**Okay, I know Hector still believing in 'cooties' is a bit childish, but I had to put it in there… Next chapter is different and will be a little bit of a mystery…. Please leave a review!**


End file.
